So This is Love
by gg5459
Summary: Chapter 13! FINALLY! I KNOW, IT'S BEEN FOREVER. ANYWAY, LORELAI HAS A HORRIBLE DREAM ABOUT THE BABY. BUT IT'S JUST A DREAM, RIGHT?
1. Daughter of Mine?

A/N: So I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who hated season 6 after April, and of course hated season 7, so how about we live in a fantasy land for a while? Sounds good to me!

Summary: This takes place before The Prodigal Daughter Returns, but after Let Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ringing Out. There is going to be no April, and Luke and Lorelai are actually going to act like themselves instead of how ASP made them act. Hello, their bodies didn't get taken over by some alien life form; they are still the same people. Personally, I believe ASP was on drugs when writing the seconds half of season six. So how about we read it as if she wrote it sober…

"You know, I think it's great that you sponsored that girl's soccer team." she told him as they lay in bed.

"Yeah, I guess it can't hurt. But I am done going to those games, I'm going to have nightmares for months."

"Ha! I know, after today, our daughter is never going to play soccer!" she said slightly shocked after hearing what she had said.

"Our daughter huh?" he asked grinning.

"I-I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant. But you're right, no daughter of mine with ever play soccer" he said snuggling in.

"Good" she said smiling. "Goodnight" she said kissing him.

"Night"

Lorelai rolled over, thinking that for once in her life things were actually going her way. Yes, she didn't have Rory home with her yet, but she was hoping that would be resolved soon. But as for her and Luke, she was finally in a relationship that she had no desire to run from. She actually wanted to get married, and have more kids. This wasn't anything to pass time, or keep her occupied, this was for real. Luke was the first man she ever honestly thought she loved. Having that thought two years ago would have made her want to run out of town, but now, now she was ready for commitment and a family, and she was so happy that there was someone there who for once, was on the same page

Luke rolled closer to her and put an arm around her, like he always did as they settled in for sleep. Most nights, she would fall asleep first and he would just lay there and watch her sleep, thinking about how lucky he was to have this woman in his life. Two years ago, he didn't even believe Lorelai had any feelings for him at all. Things between them had happened so fast, which he wasn't complaining about. They had gone from friends to lovers in a matter of hours. He had a good feeling about this engagement. When he married Nicole, it was a desperate attempt to prove to everyone, including himself that he didn't need to wait around for Lorelai Gilmore, that which he could find happiness just as she had thought she'd done so many times before. Luke soon realized that his marriage was nothing more than passing the time. Once he was finally with Lorelai, time seemed to fly, and even though they had had their rough times, they seemed to be able to overcome everything that had been thrown in front of them. He was ready to be marred, to spend the rest of his life with this woman, and to even have kids with her. If he had children with Lorelai Gilmore, the jam hands would be completely worth it

The Next Morning

Lorelai rolled over and found that Luke wasn't in bed. She heard the shower running and looked at the clock to find that it only said 5:15. She groaned a pulled the covers over her head to try to fall back asleep. She was unsuccessful. She heard him open the double doors from the bathroom to the bedroom as quiet as he could. She threw the covers off her and sprung up, watching him jump as he looked at her.

"Jeez Lorelai" he said

"Aw, did I scare you?" she asked amused.

"Uh, yeah. What are you doing up?"

"I don't know, I rolled over and you weren't here"

"I had to shower" he said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I know" she said as he played with her hair. "Ehh, I don't want to go to work. Let's stay here and lay in bed all day"

"As much as I would love to, you know I can't do that" he told her

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" she said laying back down.

"I gotta get ready, try and go back to sleep." he said kissing her forehead.

"Kay" she said from under the covers. "Hey Luke?" she asked peeking her head out.

"Yeah." he asked looking back at her.

"I love you." she said as she threw the covers over her head, shyly.

His smile grew when she said it. "I love you too."

Lorelai Gilmore had finally said it. She had uttered those three words that no other man in her life had ever heard. She said it to Luke and he said it back. She felt all giddy inside, like a love sick teenager.

Her smile stayed plastered on her face as she tried to go back to sleep.

He continued to get ready for work with a smile on his face. She had beaten him to it. He knew he had loved her, but he just couldn't bring himself to say it. Luke Danes had heard those three words from Lorelai "Queen of not committing Gilmore. That was like the icing on top of the cake. They had taken another giant step on the commitment road, bringing them one step closer to their wedding. When he finished getting ready, he walked over to the bed and found her asleep, with somewhat of a smile on her face. He bent down and kissed her, trying not to wake her. Then he walked out of the room, down the stairs and out to his truck with that stupid smile stuck to his face

When Lorelai woke up for the second time that morning, she slowly got up and got herself ready for work. On her way, she stopped at the diner, for her coffee fix, and her Luke fix of course.

"Hey" he said as the bell jingled above her head.

"Morning again" she said as she leaned over the counter to kiss him.

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked pouring her coffee.

"Much better the second time" she said smiling.

"Good. You headed to the Inn?"

"Yep, on my way there right now."

"Kay, well stop in for lunch if you have the time." he said handing her a to-go cup.

"I will defiantly try."

"Bye" he said as she stood up, leaning over to kiss him.

"See ya." she said winking at him and walking out.

So reviews would be lovely. You'll be like my best friend. No joke. I'll try to keep on top of the updating.

Anyways, REVIEWS MAKE MY LIFE LIKE 15473829514305836x BETTER. SOO CLICK

THAT BUTTON AND GET TYPINGG PLEASEEEEEEE!


	2. Oh Yeah! Her!

**A/N: Okay, here it is chapter 2. Keep those reviews coming!**

**Summary: This takes place before The Prodigal Daughter Returns, but after Let Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ringing Out. There is going to be no April, and Luke and Lorelai are actually going to act like themselves instead of how ASP made them act. Hello, their bodies didn't get taken over by some alien life form; they are still the same people. Personally, I believe ASP was on drugs when writing the seconds half of season six. So how about we read it as if she wrote it sober…**

**RORY**

Rory rolled over in bed and looked at the clock. She had never been one to get up early, but she had made a mental alarm in her head telling her that her grandmother would be banging on her door any minute telling her that she was wasting precious daylight. She hated that Emily could wake up so early and be that chipper where as it took her four hours and five cups of coffee to be half as bright and sunny as her grandmother. As she looked around the room, she realized how stiff and proper everything looked. Her grandmother had designed that room years ago so Rory could have her own space, away from Lorelai. She never thought that she would be using it as a permanent home. The room was not at all like her life had turned out to be. She wasn't doing anything the proper way. She had dropped out, sorry, taken time off from school. In the back of her mind she had the intention of going back, but six months later, her biggest accomplishment was winning a bet with Logan. She had surpassed his "One Month" bet with flying colors. She hadn't talked to her mother in six whole months. That was half a year. Half a year they spent wasting time when they could have been having fun together. Half a year Rory spent missing school when she could have been moving forward with her degree. Half a year that changed everyone's lives. As she lay there thinking about everything from the past six months, she heard the footsteps walking heavily towards her door.

"RORY! Time to get up! Let's not waste this beautiful day sleeping in!" Emily said banging on the door.

Rory just groaned and rolled back over to stare at the poster on the wall opposite the bed. Under it, lying across the chair in front of her desk was the dress that she had worn to a DAR event last night. The beautiful pink dress was wrinkled from top to bottom and there was a red stain right below the straps where Rory had spilled something. This dress, more than the room, represented her life. She knew soon, the maid would come take the dress and have it fixed so it looked as good as new. Rory knew that from the outside, the dress would look perfect, but she would always know of that stain that was once there. She got up and went to open the door, ready to start a new day in this stained life that she had no choice but to live.

**LOREAI**

Lorelai rolled over and hit the snooze on her alarm clock. She had been so tired lately, finding it hard to get herself moving. She laid there for another ten minutes thinking about what her only daughter was doing, something she did almost every morning. She still had a hard time believing the situation. The part where Richard and Emily stabbed her in the back was not a surprise, but the fact that her perfect Rory had done a sequence of things that were just not her. Maybe it was her fault after all. Maybe she was the one who put stress on Rory to be the perfect reflection of everything that she had never been. Rory and Lorelai had been so opposite all her life. As in what Lorelai was missing, Rory made up for, and vice versa. Together, they made one perfect person, but while they were apart, it was as if someone had cut her right down the middle, leaving her to live her life with half of her body. She got up and walked into the bathroom to start yet another day with one half of her body missing.

**RORY AND OR LORELAI**

She had done it before. She had walked into Luke's trying to pretend like nothing had happened between them. Her plan didn't work too well the first time. She hoped this would be better. She knew that she needed to fix all of the things that she had messed up in her life, and she was going to start with her mother. Yes, she could have just gone to her childhood house and apologized, but things were bigger than that. She needed to go to the one person, besides herself that could get to Lorelai, and show her how sorry Rory was, and how much she needed her best friend back in her life. She put her car in park and looked throughout the entire diner to make sure there was no sign of her mother. When she didn't see her, she opened her car door, then the diner door, the bell ringing above her head. Luke looked up his face slightly shocked as he looked from Rory to the stairs that went to his apartment.

"Uh, H-Hey Rory" he stuttered.

"Hi Luke. How are you?"

"I-uh, I'm good. You know your moms upstairs?" he asked her

"Oh-"

"Luke, I need coffee right n-. Rory." Lorelai said shocked as she came from behind the curtain. "Uh what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to Luke" she said "About you."

"Well, you could have just come to me, did you forget where I lived?" she asked harshly.

At this point, the whole diner was staring at the three of them who were about to have it out in the middle of Stars Hallow. Luke walked over to Lorelai and whispered in her ear to take this upstairs so they would at least have some privacy.

"Rory let's take this upstairs" she said turning around to head up the steps.

Rory followed her mother, the whole time her heart racing and her palms sweating.

"So, uh how are Grandma and Grandpa?" Lorelai asked trying to break the awkward silence neither of them were used too.

"Annoying, how's Luke?" she asked looking around the apartment.

"Good, he's uh, hes- Rory, what are you doing here?" she asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore." she said quickly.

"You started this Rory. You left Yale, you moved in with my parents, you went behind my back to the two people you knew wouldn't side with me. You hurt me."

"Yeah, well you hurt me when you didn't tell me that you and Luke got engaged!" she yelled.

"Yeah well if you hadn't dropped out of Yale, we wouldn't be having this fight!" Lorelai yelled back.

"Well if you had just listened to me when I explained myself, this never would have happened!"

"Okay, what are we six? Cause that's how we're acting." Lorelai asked.

"I'm not, I don't know about you." Rory said and sat down on the chair.

"Are you going back to Yale?"

"I want to..."

"But?"

"I need your help. I can't do this by myself. I mean yes I can do the work, but I need my support system. I need you to push me and tell me I can do this, I need you to tell me stories about ketchup and mustard and fish mongers. I need you to be there for me like you always were."

"Are."

"What?" Rory asked

"You need me to be there for you like I always am. Not past tense." she said smiling at her daughter.

"I'm sorry mom."

"I know kid." She said hugging Rory. "I love you."

"I love you too mom."

"Okay. I don't know about you, but I need coffee." Lorelai said letting go of Rory.

"Yeah, I haven't had Luke's coffee in forever."

"Let's go"

The two Gilmore girls walked down the stairs laughing at something that had to do with Kirk and what Rory had seen him doing. When Lorelai came out first, Luke looked at her with a worried expression.

"We're good." she said

He let out a sigh he didn't know he'd been holding. "Good." he smiled.

Finally, he thought. He was glad that she and Rory were finally back together. He thought it was stupid that they were fighting in the first place. Also exciting, they could set a date for their wedding. He was finally going to marry Lorelai Gilmore. He honestly never thought that day would come. Lorelai had gotten a ring from Max, but she ran the day before the wedding. A ring is a commitment, just as much as getting married is a commitment. She had his ring; now all that was left was for her to have his name.

**END CHAPTER TWOO !!**

**Okayy ;; so that's chapter two. Whadda ya think?! Let me know. There's a button right below ya! )**


	3. Sober Lovin'

A/N: Chapterr 3. This is going to be a mushy Luke and Lorelai chapter. :)

Summary: This takes place before The Prodigal Daughter Returns, but after Let Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ringing Out. There is going to be no April, and Luke and Lorelai are actually going to act like themselves instead of how ASP made them act. Hello, their bodies didn't get taken over by some alien life form; they are still the same people. Personally, I believe ASP was on drugs when writing the seconds half of season six. So how about we read it as if she wrote it sober…

**xoxo**

Lorelai rolled over in her bed a snuggled up next to Luke. It was a Saturday morning and the sun was peeking through the curtains that slightly covered the windows. It had become habit for Luke to be there at 8 in the morning on Saturdays. Saturday was their day together. He would go to the diner at lunch time to check in on things, make sure Ceaser wasnt burning the place down, and then the two of them would go off to do whatever it was Lorelai had planned for them. Today, Lorelai actually had nothing planned. That's not true, they were going to lay in bed together until lunch time, and that was it. No Inn, no Diner, just the two of them.

Lorelai slowly started kissing from Luke's hair line all the way down to the top of his boxers. She went back up after he heard him groan. He finally opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"So not fair" he said sleepily.

"Yeah, what else is new?" she said leaning up to kiss him.

"Morning" he said.

"Good Morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good, until someone started waking me up." he said smiling.

"Shut up, you love it" she said resting her head on his chest.

"I gueeeessss" he replied drawing the word out.

"Fine, if you don't like it, I'll just leave." she teased starting to get out of the bed

"No ya don't" he said as he pulled her arm back and she fell on top of him as she laughed. "Now this I love." he kissed her.

"So what is your master plan for us today?" he asked running his fingers through her hair as she laid on his chest.

"This."

"This?"

"Yes, we're going to lay her all day."

"Hm. I think that's the best plan you've come up with in a while."

"I agree."

They spent the next several minutes in a comfortable silence, both of them happy to just have time for the two of them.

"Hey Luke?"

"Mhmm"

"Was the town right?"

"God I hope not"

"I'm trying to be serious here."

"Jeez, that's a first." he said laughing. "What about?"

"Ha-Ha not funny. Where they right that you had a 'thing' for me for like uh ever?"

He thought about it for a moment, not realizing that he had made things so obvious.

"Yeah, they were. This damn town and their damn noisiness. Jeez, can't they just leave a person alone? No! They always have to worry about whose butt got bigger or whose sleeping with whose mother or how Upside Tilly, or whatever the hell her name is gets all the information first. Just let people live their lives"

"Eastside Tilly" she said laughing

"What?"

"Eastside Tilly, not Upside Tilly."

"Very Funny."

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't believe them. We could have had this way soon"

"Eh, we got it now. Forget about it."

They spent the next 10 minutes or so making out like a couple of teenagers. After that, they just laid there enjoying the time together.

"This is nice" Lorelai said.

"Yes it is."

"Luuukkkkke?"

"You want coffee don't you?"

"You know me well."

"Unfortunately." he said standing up and

"HEY!" she said throwing a pillow at him.

Luke had been gone for longer than it would normally take him to bring her coffee back up. She got out of the bed and slipped on some shorts under his flannel. She walked down the steps calling his name, but still got no answer. When she turned the corner into the kitchen, he was right in front of her, and he picked her up and throw her over his shoulder.

"AHHHHHH LUKE! PUT ME DOWN!" she said in between giggles. "NO NO STOP TICKLING ME!"

He carried her into the living room and dropped her on the couch, laying on top of her and kissing her along her jaw line.

"Luke" she sighed in pleasure

"Yes"

"This" kiss "is" kiss "not" kiss "fair"

"Neither was waking me up like that this morning" he said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Luke, we should go upstairs"

"Nah, I'm good here" he said

"Luuukee come onn"

"Fine." he said as he threw her over his shoulder again.

"NO LUKE!" she said still laughing as he carried her upstairs.

**Xoxo**

Lorelai was downstairs making more coffee after she and Luke's whatever you'd like to call it. She was pouring the coffee into the machine when she felt his arms surround her from behind.

"Hey" he said kissing her neck.

"What has gotten into you?" she asked laughing

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I've never really seen you act like this, except when you're drunk." She said as she turned around in his arms.

"What, I have to be drunk to some how much I love you?"

"Ha no, I was just curious." She said as she laughed.

"Well, if you don't like it, I can stop" he said walking away and pretending to pout.

"Oh no, no, no. I want it." She told him pulling his arm back.

"Good." He said kissing down her neck again.

**xoxo**

A short while later, Luke was getting ready to go check in on the diner and Lorelai was sitting in front of the TV downstairs. Luke walked down the steps and grinned at her when she looked up at him.

"Hey Luke." She said flipping through the channels.

"Yeah." He asked putting on his watch.

"When you get home, can we talk about the wedding?"

"Sure. You know, you could come with me."

"Hm, I guess I could." She told him standing. "Just give me a minute" she said leaning up to kiss him, but pulling away right before their lips met.

"SO, SO, SO not fair." He said as he watched her prance up the steps.

After more than a minute of getting ready, Luke and Lorelai were walking hand in hand down the streets of Stars Hollow.

**Xoxo**

**A/N 2: **

**RANT NUMBER 1: Okay, so I hate when people leave reviews that say "That's so out of character." WELL GUESS WHAT?! It's my story; the whole story is out of character because it's not what's happening. So if you think its stupid and out of character, DON'T READ IT. **

**RANT NUMBER 2: Well, I'm obviously sad that Gilmore Girls is ending, but in a way, I'm happy. It felt like I HAD to watch it. So in turn, my obsession started to run my life. :). Yes, I know I'm insane, but whatever, at least we'll still have Fanfics!**


	4. July 16th

**A/N: Chapter 4: WEDDING TALK :) YAY!! **

**Oh yeah, this is ****not**** more of a Rory / Lorelai based fic…if my last chapter didn't prove that, well, I don't know what will. **

**Summary: This takes place before The Prodigal Daughter Returns, but after Let Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ringing Out. There is going to be no April, and Luke and Lorelai are actually going to act like themselves instead of how ASP made them act. Hello, their bodies didn't get taken over by some alien life form; they are still the same people. Personally, I believe ASP was on drugs when writing the seconds half of season six. So how about we read it as if she wrote it sober…**

**xoxo**

It had been a few weeks since Rory and Lorelai had reconciled but Lorelai and Luke had still not talked wedding talk. Lorelai had every intention too, but she could never find the right moment to bring it up. After all, this was new to her. She had never been fully committed to anything, except raising Rory, and even that was more of a something that she had to do. This time it wasn't a necessity, she didn't have to marry Luke, or have more kids or buy more plants. She didn't have to spend months planning a wedding or money paying for it. She didn't have to fight her mother about Luke not being good enough for her, or explain her reason for wanting to be with him. She could easily give up and walk away from everything.

But she didn't want to.

Although it didn't come around very often, she wanted to do so something life changing that she didn't have to do. When she needed to provide for Rory, she did. When she needed to open a new inn because the old one burned down, she did. When she needed to make money, she did. She didn't need to marry Luke.

But actually, she did.

She needed him to be around. He was her rock. He was sitting next to her when everyone else was stabbing her in the back. He was there for Rory when Chris was nowhere to be found. He helped her with money and food and house work and anything else she needed. He loved her for her, regardless of her caffeine habits or junk food addicts. He wanted to be with her, and didn't give up. He's the one person who stuck with her for the longest amount of time, besides Rory. She needed to marry him, she wanted to marry him.

But this was so not like her.

Right now, she was supposed to be running. Running away from everything on a road trip with Rory sitting next to her. She was supposed to be staying at freaky inns with weird cats and nosey people. She was supposed to be eating her weight in ice cream, and crying. She was supposed to be making up fake identities when people asked her who she was. And she was supposed to be hiding from all those damn people from Stars Hollow.

But she didn't want any of those things, unless Luke was with her.

She had been playing a mental game of ping-pong. She was scaring herself because she wasn't running, nor did she have the urge to run. Her eyes along with her feelings were socked in there. She wasn't going anywhere. She wanted this, and she wanted this bad. Every time she asked herself why she wasn't running scared, all she had to do was look at Luke, and her questions were answered. She had never felt this way about a man before. She liked the feeling. He was her slack picker-upper. He was one third of her. But after they had gotten serious, she only put him as a third of her using tape.

But now she was ready to break out the super glue.

She walked into the diner, and looked up as the bells did not jingle over her head.

"Um, excuse me." She said to the diner. "Where are the bells?"

"He took them down" Kirk told her.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because of him" Luke said coming out of the back looking at Kirk.

"Kirk?" Lorelai asked.

"Yep."

"What did he do?"

"He suddenly had a weird fascination with them, and he wouldn't stop opening and closing the doors, so they kept going off, so I had to take them down."

"Wow, Kirk doing something weird. Never would have guessed that."

"Uh-huh. You want some coffee?"

"Is the Pope catholic?"

"That's a yes" he said turning around to pour it.

"You know, I miss the bells." She said as she watched a couple walk through the doors.

"Well, when certain people act their age, not their shoe size, the bells can come back."

"Kirk?"

"Yes Lorelai."

"What size shoe do you wear?"

"Lorelai!" Luke sneered. "Don't start with him."

She laughed and just stared at him for a minute.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. You want something to eat?"

"Um cheeseburger, fries, and some pie."

"Coming up."

"Thanks doll!" she hollered to the kitchen.

"So, Kirk. Do you think you could maybe not annoy Luke with the bells?"

"I don't know, I could check my schedule."

"Uh, ohkay?"

"I thought I told you not to start with him." Luke said as he came back behind the counter.

"HEY! I was trying to help you out buddy!"

"Yeah well, it's not going to work."

"Ouch, where's the love."

"It left when Kirk walked in."

"Oh. Hey Kirk" she said looking back at him. "Can you leave, so Luke with love me again?"

"Lorelai" he warned. "And you know I will always love you." He said as he leaned in to whisper it in her ear.

"Aw the town should know about the lovey side of Luke Danes."

"Over my dead body." Luke said.

"Hey, I could get someone to arrange that." Kirk piped in from behind.

"Alright Kirk, you can leave now." Luke said as he walked over and opened the door waiting for him to leave.

"I'll never know what you see in him Lorelai" he told her as he walked out with his plate in his hand.

"That's good." She said. "Wouldn't want anyone to realize how good I've got it" she said smiling up at him.

**xoxo**

Luke opened the door and realized the Lorelai was on the phone. He came in quietly and put his coat on the rack and took his hat off to run his fingers through his hair. He walked around the corner to see Lorelai slam the phone down on the table.

"Who was that?" he asked her.

"My mother"

"I should have guessed." He said taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah, whatever I don't want to talk about her." She said leaning into him. "How was the rest of your day?"

"Crazy. Yours?" he asked before making his way to her neck.

"Uh same." She said a tad breathless. She loved that he still had that effect on her.

"Luke" she said with her eyes closed as she gritted her teeth.

"Mhmmm" he said, still kissing his way down her body.

"I think we should start making wedding plans." She said, and he stopped.

"Okay." he said looking her in the eye.

"So..?" she asked

"So..? What?"

"Any ideas about the wedding?" she asked him laughing.

"Uh, there should be one."

"Well, that's a start I guess" she said

"How about you."

"I don't want this to be all about me, it's our wedding."

"Yeah, but doesn't every girl dream about their wedding day?"

"I guess, in some way"

"Well, what was your dream? Getting married in some white castle to a handsome millionaire prince, then being driven away into the sunset on some white horse?"

"No, it was more like getting married in front of everyone I loved to a sexy diner owner and then spending the next two weeks in bed with him." She said smiling.

"You're crazy, you know that right?"

"Then you must be too, to be in love with me."

"That's fine with me, I'd be anything with you babe."

"You're so sappy." She said as she laughed at him.

"Way to ruin a moment." He said laughing as he hit her with a pillow.

"Wait!" she said laughing. "Let's talk about the wedding. I say we get married in the town."

"Aw jeez, in front of all those lunatics?"

"Yes."

"Is that what you really want?"

"Yes."

"Okay. As long as we actually get married, whatever you want is fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, really"

"I love you"

"I know"

"Hey!" she said hitting him with a pillow this time. "So we can check with Taylor tomorrow about the dates?"

"No." he said

"Why?"

"You can check with Taylor tomorrow. I don't want anything to do with him."

"Lukkkke" she said giving him the Gilmore pout.

"Fine." He said hesitantly.

"Yay!" she squealed.

"You owe me." He told her giving his attention back to her neck."

"Oh, I think I'll find someway to make it up to you." She told him with a seductive smile.

"Oh yeah, how?" he said pulling her shirt above her head, exposing her bra.

"I have a few ideas."

**xoxo**

"So what did your mother want?" Luke asked as he drew circles on her palms while they laid in bed.

"Ugh, don't ever bring up my mother in bed."

"Sorry. Next topic?"

"Please" she replied.

"How's Rory?"

"She's good, busy but good."

"That's good. How's Lincoln, or whatever his name is?"

She laughed "Logan?"

"Yeah him."

"He's good I guess."

"I don't like him."

"Why not?"

"He's bad news Lorelai."

"Yeah but Rory loves him."

"Something I'll never understand."

"Maybe, it's not for us to understand."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know, I'm tired" Lorelai told him.

"Go to sleep." He told her.

"Mmkay." She said her eyes already closed.

He kissed her temple. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said almost asleep.

**xoxo **

The next day, Lorelai woke up earlier than normal and set out to find Taylor Doose. He was handing out ice cream already to the people in his Soda Shoppe.

"Taylor do you have a minute?"

"Ah, yes Lorelai, we need to talk about that grass of yours."

"Excuse me?"

"The grass, in your front lawn, its too high."

"I'm not here to talk about the grass Taylor. I was wondering if there was anyway Luke and I could use the town square to get married in."

"Well, yes I would have to check the dates."

"Well, could you?"

"Yes Lorelai, I can only move so fast." He said walking over to look at his calendar book.

"Let's see, we have March 22nd available."

"Taylor, that's like two months away!"

"Okay, let me see. Um, July 16th?"

"That could work."

"Would you like me to pencil you in?"

"You could pen it in." she told him

"I'm not sure that's so bright, considering you know your history."

"Taylor, I am getting married!"

"Okay."

"Put it in pen"

"Okay."

"Thank you for your time" she told him as she walked out of the store and went over to the diner.

"Do you know how much I love you?" she told Luke after she took a seat at the counter.

"What did you do?" he asked her.

"I just dealt with Taylor for you."

"Oh. You did?" he asked less than enthusiastically

"I thought you'd be happy about this?" she asked confused

"Oh, no I am. It's just; I want to be involved in the wedding stuff."

"I'm sorry Luke, I just assumed, well anyway, I promise, with everything else, you will be included."

"It's okay and thanks."

"I mean everything, you're going to wish you never asked" she told him jokingly.

"Okay."

"Just wait till we have to go pick out every single flower and the invitations. Or wait till we have to pick out the color of the bow in the flower girl's hair, or the shoe sizes for the wedding party. Oh boy, you're going to hate me before we even make it to the altar." She said laughing as she teased him.

"Well, I don't really need to be involved in _everything_" he told her.

"Oh no buddy, if I'm going through it, so are you." She told him.

"As long as you're there, I'll do anything with you babe." He told her again.

**xoxo**

**A/N: So that's chapter four! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :). Oh yeahh, I was watching my Gilmore girls dvd's and I noticed that Rory's court day, from back in season 5 was June 3****rd**** (which was the same day as Luke and Lorelai's almost wedding) Yeah. I thought that was weird. Because that means they didn't stick with their original court date, because Rory has her court date in the first episode of season 6..and Lorelai and Luke were JUST engaged. So that's a mess up on their part! Haha, we anyways review! **


	5. Dresses and Tears

**A/N: Chapter 5. KIND OF A FILLER..? I GUESS YOU COULD CALL IT**

**Summary: So you know the summary by now. **

**PICKS UP WHERE CHAPTER 4 LEFT OFF.**

**xoxo**

"So when's the wedding?" Luke asked her.

"What?" she questioned looking up from her coffee cup.

"The wedding, you never told me when it was."

"Oh, July 16th."

"July 16th huh, I think I'm busy that day." He teased

"What?!" she asked shocked.

"I think I'm busy on July 16th."

"Oh, yeah" she said catching on. "With what?"

"Oh you know, stuff."

"Okay, well I'm sure I'll be able to find someone to fill in for you."

"Very funny."

"You started it." She told him.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Drink your coffee and get out of here."

Lorelai took a sip of her coffee as she peered over the top of the cup to look at Luke. He was concentrating very hard on the notepad he had in his hands, but with a small smirk on his face. So small in fact, that you wouldn't be able to notice it unless you were on top of him. Lorelai smiled and of course, had to open her mouth.

"What?" she asked with a laugh.

"Huh?" he asked looking up.

"What's with the smirk?"

"There's no smirk."

"Okay" she laughed. "I've gotta get to the Inn, I'll call you later?"

"Kay." He said leaning over to kiss her.

**xoxo**

Later that night, Lorelai was sitting on the couch and Rory was lying next to her, almost asleep. Lorelai looked up when she heard Luke come in the door.

"Hey babe." She said standing up.

"Hey." He said back, leaning in to kiss her. "How was the rest of your day?"

"Oh Michel ate half a pound to much of turkey and miscounted his almonds so he complained all day. Sookie burned her hand on the stove and had to be taken to the Emergency Room, and Kirk wants to be a horse trainer so he spent the day in the stables talking to the horses like they were friends of Mr. Ed or something."

"So normal day?" Luke asked her.

"Sadly, yes." She told him. "How about you?"

"It was fine; I still hate dealing with people."

"Well good thing you opened a diner then."

"Oh no, I like my job it's people I hate."

She laughed as she led him over to the couch where they found a sleeping Rory.

"Hey Hun." Lorelai said as she rubbed her back. "Why don't you go to bed?"

"Yeah, I'm beat." Rory said sleepily. She stood up and kissed Lorelai on the cheek and hugged Luke. "Night Luke."

"Night"

The two of them stood their watching as Rory stumbled to her room. When she heard the door close, Lorelai sat down pulling Luke with her.

"I'm exhausted" Luke said as he put his arm around Lorelai.

"I'm pretty beat myself."

"What do you say we hit the sack?"

"Yeah, or we could go to bed." She said

"Okay." He said shaking his head as he stood up, pulling her along with him.

After they had gotten changed, they were lying in the dark.

"Hey Luke."

"Mhmm."

"Do you think I should take my mother dress shopping with me?"

"You really want to, after...everything?"

"I don't know, I mean I know its tradition or whatever, not that I have ever done anything traditional, I mean hello! pregnant at 16. But, I just think that maybe it would be something nice."

"It's your call, I mean your mother has never been one to let you decide what's best for your own self and with a wedding dress, and I don't see how that would come in handy."

"Yeah I know. Maybe I'll just go with Sookie, Rory and Lane."

"Sounds like much less stress to me."

"I guess you're right."

"When am I not?" he said.

"Ha, funny. Go to sleep."

"Halfway there." He told her. "Love you."

"I love you too." She told him as she rolled over to think about this some more.

**xoxo**

It was nine o'clock Saturday night when Lorelai walked through the doors of her house. She heard some sort of game on from the foyer and called for Luke.

"Hun, can you give me a hand?"

"Yep" he said as he stood up.

He walked over to her in the foyer and saw the numerous amounts of boxes in her hands.

"Jeez, what did you buy?"

"My wedding dress!" she said with excitement.

"Really, in one day you managed to find a dress? Amazing." He mocked

"Hey, do you want to mock me or do you want to hear about it?"

"Go ahead." He said with a wave of his hand.

"Okay." She said. "It's a white satin ball gown type thing with this like pick up skirt and it has these little beaded things on the bodice. And I know as I'm saying this you have absolutely no idea what it means, but trust me Luke, its perfect."

"As long as you like it."

"Oh, I don't like it." She told him "I love it!"

He gave her a little chuckle. "Good." He said kissing her and taking the boxes from her hand. "Where do you want these?"

"Uh, upstairs in my closet is good."

"You got it." He yelled over his shoulder. "So where's Rory?"

"Oh she's going over to Lane's; they're going to have a girl's night like old times. They're gonna paint each other's toes and talk about cute boys they want to kiss and then eat their weight in junk food."

"Sounds disgusting." Luke yelled as he was coming down the stairs.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that. Who wants to be with a man who talks about kissing other guys? Well, except for another guy."

"So," he said ignoring her comment. "Rory's not coming home tonight?" he asked as he put his hands around her waist.

"Nope, we're all alone." She said kissing him. "Hm, whatever shall we do?" she asked as he made a trail of kisses down her neck.

"I have a few ideas." He told her.

"Oh yeah, what?"

"First of all, you have way too many clothes on."

"I can fix that." She said as she pulled away from him and lifted her shirt over her head.

"Much better." He said as his lips and her neck got reacquainted.

"Hey, hey, hey mister, it's not fair if you still have clothes on."

"Very true." He said unbuttoning his flannel and exposing a white t-shirt.

"Why do you wear so many damn layers?" She asked him frustrated.

"Easier to tease you." He replied simply.

"You're mean." She told him as they headed towards the stairs.

**xoxo**

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled from upstairs.

"Coming!" She yelled back. "Ok, what is it?" she asked when she got up the stairs.

"Your favorite person in the whole wide world called."

"Bono?"

"Ha, you wish. No, Emily."

"I thought you said my favorite person."

"Sarcasm?"

"Sorry it's early. Any ways, what does she want?"

"She wants us to come for Friday night dinner."

"Us as in…?"

"You, me and Luke."

"Ugh, who's telling Luke?"

"My favoritest daughter ever; the one who I spent hours in labor with and raised all by myself and would give the clothes of my back for!"

"I didn't know you had another daughter." Rory joked.

"Oh please! Tell him please for your mommy, so I don't go insane!"

"Too late and I'm not telling him, he's your fiancé."

"Yeah, but he's your almost step daddy."

"Nope, that's just one benefit of being in a relationship."

"I thought you loved your mommy."

"Eh, I tried that for a while, wasn't working for me."

"Ha, you're funny, now get out" she told her as she threw a pillow at her.

Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed Luke's number.

"Luke's" he answered

"How much do you love me?"

"Who is this?" he asked

"Taylor." She said in her best manly voice.

"Lorelai?"

"I'm so glad you can recognize my voice. Yeah, so back to that question, how much do you love me?"

"What's wrong?"

"My mother wants us to come to dinner."

"Us, as in you and Rory? Well, that's great, have a good time."

"Well, yes, me and Rory, and uh, you."

"Lorelai" he whined.

"Yes dear?"

"Do I have to go? Your mother hates me."

"She hates me too, so we can stick together. She says were going to be family soon, and they should get to know you, blah, blah, blah, a partridge in a pear tree."

"Fine, but you're going to owe me, so big, you have no idea."

"Okay, anything you want. Thank you."

"Uh huh." He told her.

"I love you so much right now!"

"Yeah, yeah. Goodbye" he said hanging up.

**xoxo**

Lorelai had spent almost an hour trying to find the right outfit to wear to dinner. She knew that no matter what she chose to wear, her mother would not approve. She didn't approve of anything in her life, no matter how big or small. If Lorelai wore the wrong color lipstick, Emily would pass judgment on that. If the man she was with wasn't Christopher, Emily would pass judgment on that. No matter what Lorelai did, she couldn't make her mother happy. She had told herself years ago that she was going to stop caring what Emily thought about her, yet here she was trying on 20 different outfits.

Luke had been dragging intentionally at the diner; trying to prolong not being at the elder Gilmore's for as long as he could. Normally, Luke could handle people like this. He dealt with people everyday. But these people, these people got under his skin and made him feel weak. Maybe it was the fact that he was madly in love with their daughter, and they did not approve of him at all. Lorelai needed him to be at this dinner for her. And he would do anything for her even if it meant going to the one house that actually made his palms sweat.

Luke walked in the door at quarter to six and heard Lorelai cursing from upstairs. He walked up the steps and saw her taking off her shirt and throwing it on the floor.

"You're wearing that to your mothers? I mean, not that I object cause that's perfectly fine with me" he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Not funny. I don't know what to wear. It's driving me crazy."

"What does it matter?"

"What does it matter? Luke if I wear the wrong outfit tonight, it will open up a whole new can of worms, and my mother will degrade my life piece by piece and then in the end I will be solely responsible for Global Warming and why we can't find Osama Bin Laden."

"Wow, maybe I should wear my brown tie instead of my green one."

"Don't mock me."

"I'm sorry." He told her putting his hands around her waist. "Calm down, you're stressing yourself out for nothing."

"Have you met my mother?"

"Once of twice."

"Walk in the park right?"

"Oh, of course."

"Exactly. Ugh I need to find an outfit!"

"Whatever you wear will be fine."

"Yeah, yeah."

**xoxo**

"So Lorelai, have you set a date?"

"Uh yeah." Lorelai said taking a sip of her wine. "July 16th."

"Wow, soon."

"Kind of."

"Well, let me know when you would like to buy a dress, so I can clear my schedule."

Lorelai looked at Luke and inhaled sharply. "Uh, actually, I uh already bought a dress."

"Oh" Emily said sounding very disappointed. "Well, that's very nice. Are you finished eating?" she asked as she stood up and took a plate into the kitchen.

"I uh, am now." Lorelai said. "I think I'm going to go help mom."

Lorelai walked into the kitchen and found Emily standing at the counter starring down at the plate.

"Mom." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, it's getting late."

"Are you upset?"

"No, I am fine. Now Lorelai, it is really getting late."

"Mom, its only 8 o'clock, it's not late."

"So you are really going to marry him aren't you Lorelai?"

"Yes, I am. Why is that so hard for you to wrap your mind around?"

"He is not good enough for you Lorelai!" Emily yelled.

"Oh here we go again."

"Christopher is sitting at home waiting for you to come to him. He is ready Lorelai, ready to be a family with you and Rory. He's ready and you're not even trying to make it work with him!" she told her, continuing the yelling.

"I don't love Christopher!" Lorelai yelled back.

"And I suppose you expect me to believe you love Luke?"

"Yes, I do love Luke, and he loves me, and Rory. He is always there for us. Christopher has never been there. He never came around when Rory was little, and he still doesn't come around to see her. We weren't ready to get married 21 years ago, and we are not ready now. I don't love Chris like I love Luke. Luke is there for Rory and me, he always has been. I've never been happier than I am right now. I want him to be in the picture, I want to try my wedding dress on every minute of everyday. But most importantly, I want you to want to be happy for me! I want you to stop passing judgment on my life and be happy for me for once. I want you to not be an ass and act like a mother. I want to be able to pick out an outfit and not have to worry about you passing judgment on every little thing I do, big or small. I want to be able to tell you things, and not hide. I want you to forget everything that happened in the past, because being bitter about it is not going to change the fact that it happened. 21 years ago two people made a mistake that had an amazing outcome; I want you to celebrate that, not remorse over it. I want you to act like my mother and not my boss!"

"I really think it's time for you to go now."

"You got it." Lorelai said in tears as she turned to leave.

She walked out of the kitchen and Luke was standing there with her coat in his hand, ready to leave. He slipped the coat on her and put an arm around her shoulder, ready to catch her if she fell.

**xoxo**

**End of Chapter 5. Last time I only got like 5 reviews!? What's up with that?! Well leave me lots of reviews because they make me want to write more :)**


	6. Let the Dust Fly

**Chapter 6! Man this story is like flying by. It's crazy! Well I only have 2 more days of school, and you know what that means! MORE UPDATES :). Yeah I know you're excited. Well anyways, this picks up right where Chapter 5 left off. Thanks for all the reviews, people seem to like it, so as long as that continues so will the story! **

**xoxo**

The walk to the truck was filled with the drops of the rain hitting the truck and the ground accompanied by Lorelai's sobs. Luke couldn't find the right words to say in the case, but throughout his time spent with the Gilmore Girls, he had learned that sometimes it was just better to let them cry, scream, pull their hair out, get mad at you, and then move on. Sometimes, words weren't needed. But then again, sometimes, they were.

"I can't believe her." Lorelai whispered.

"I know." Luke said rubbing her leg.

"I let her do this to me again. I mean how many times has she done this to me? Too many to count. She calls, and I agree to come to dinner, we get through some of it civilly and then she just snaps. She can't ever be happy for me. And then she wants to wonder why I keep two different lives, or why I don't tell her things? NO! She doesn't get to do that. She can't make me feel like shit and then 10 days later want me to come for dinner. It doesn't work like that. I'm not going to let her do this to me. Every time something wonderful in my life happens she has to bring me down by criticizing me or telling me how irresponsible I am. Screw her. I'm done. I can't go through this every time she doesn't like something about my life. If she can't be satisfied with the way I do things in MY life, then she can just get the hell out of MY life. This isn't hers to control, I am a grown woman damn it! She needs to hop off and let me live."

Crying, Check. Screaming, Check. What's next?

"God, I hate my mother." Lorelai yelled grabbing at her hair. "I hate that I let her do this to me. She screams at me and tells me what a horrible person I am, and I forgive her! What kind of sick minded creature am I?"

"You are not a sick minded creature. And you don't hate your mother, you can't hate her." Luke said, and as soon as the words left his mouth, he knew they had been a mistake.

"Oh, so now you're going to tell me what I can and can't do, or how I can and can't feel? Well look at Miss Emily Jr. over here ladies and gentleman; watch out, he's going to be just like her someday." She said listening to herself.

She hated that she got this way sometimes. She only did it to him though. Maybe she felt so confident in the fact that he'd never leave her, that she took everything out on him, even if it wasn't his fault. But isn't that a reason you have that other person? To help pick up the slack, or someone who you can vent on whenever you need to? After this thought, she didn't feel as guilty about yelling at him, she knew he knew she didn't mean it.

"Sorry" she said after a few minutes of silence.

"I know" he said turning his head to look at her.

**xoxo**

When they got home she declined coffee and went right to bed. Luke stayed downstairs and made a pot, even though she had said she didn't want it. He knew her all to well. He took the cup upstairs and set it on the nightstand next to her head. He looked at her tear stained face and once again found himself wondering how someone couldn't just love Lorelai for everything that she was, and everything that she'd done. He never did understand Lorelai's relationship with Emily. Maybe it wasn't his to understand. Maybe it was one of those family relationships that you swept under the rug and left there until someone beat it with a fly swatter forcing everything out. Once it was hit, the dust just kept flying. Maybe if you hit it long enough, all the dust could be cleared and you could start fresh with a clean rug. Luke didn't see that happening anytime soon, no matter how many maids the Gilmore's had. Luke often wondered how Richard fit into this whole mess. He always felt that he and Lorelai shared some sort of connection that Emily was unaware of. He saw Richard Gilmore as a man trapped under his wife's opinion. If need be, Mr. Gilmore would go against Emily's wishes or beliefs, but it didn't seem to come around all too often. Luke stood there staring at her for another moment. He pushed a piece of hair behind her ears and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

**xoxo**

Lorelai rolled over when she heard the shower turn off. She looked over to the nightstand and saw the cup of coffee. She smiled to herself and picked it up to take a sip. Luke pushed the doors to the bedroom open and jumped a little when he saw her awake.

"Did I wake you?" he asked her.

"Nah."

"Good. So.."

"I'm okay." She said answering his silent question.

"Okay."

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked pulling a white shirt out from the dresser.

"Everything." She said shyly.

"You bettcha." He said winking at her.

Lorelai rolled over and lay back down. She closed her eyes and let all thoughts of Emily leave the room.

**xoxo**

Luke looked up as he heard the bell jingle above his head. He frowned at the all too familiar face that once again walked into his diner with a look of disgrace. He went back to his receipts, desperately trying to ignore her.

"Excuse me." She heard her say.

He looked up and she could see the question in his eyes. "What can I do for you?" he asked rudely, considering he had absolutely no respect left for her.

"I was wondering if you knew where my daughter was."

"My fiancée? No, I have no idea where she is." He snapped.

"May I ask what it is that I've ever done to you?" Emily said getting annoyed.

"You've done nothing polite to Lorelai, which is everything to me."

"What goes in between my daughter and I is none of your business?"

"Damn right it's my business." He told her raising his voice.

"I beg your pardon!"

"I beg you to leave." He said.

Emily looked at him for another moment then turned around and walked out, slamming the door and causing the bell to jingle violently. As soon as Emily was out of sight, Luke told Caesar to take over and walked out and turned down the street towards the Inn.

**xoxo**

"Yes sir I do understand… Well perhaps some other time? Okay, thank you." She said hanging up the phone and slamming some keys on the keyboard. She looked up and saw Luke standing in the doorway and she smiled a bit.

"Hey handsome. What are you doing here?" she asked leaning over to kiss him.

"I just had a visitor at the diner." He said with concern in his voice.

"Who?" she asked a little worried now.

"Emily."

"Emily Browning?"

"No Gilmore." He told her.

"Why?"

"She was looking for you." He told her, hating the sad expression on her face.

"Well what did you say?"

"I told her that I didn't know where you were, and she asked me what she ever did to me to make me so rude, and I told her that she is never nice to you, which is everything to me. Then I told her to leave." He said slightly out of breathe.

She leaned over and kissed him hard.

"What was that for?"

"Everything." She answered. "So, is she coming here?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"I don-" he started to say but was cut off.

"I'm right here."

Lorelai crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here Emily?"

"I came to talk to you."

"I think you said enough last night." Lorelai said turning to Luke. "You can go babe, you don't have to stay here."

"You sure?" he asked looking in her eyes for the real answer.

"I'll be fine" she said smiling.

"Call me if you need me." He told her kissing her cheek.

"Will do. Love you." She said with emphasis, making sure certain people heard her.

"I love you too." He said winking over his shoulder.

Lorelai smiled at him, but it quickly faded when she turned to the person before her.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"You really love him don't you Lorelai."

"Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner!" she told her going back behind the desk. "Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Because Lorelai, he is not a man from our society"

"Your society."

"Excuse me."

"I don't live their mother, that's not me. I don't go to fancy parties with tea and servers; I go to town meetings with soda and potato chips. I never wanted that life, I got out, it's not our society, it's your society."

"Well, what about values, don't you have standards or something for him to meet?"

"Yes, and he surpasses every single one of them. Mother, just because they are not the same as yours, doesn't mean I don't have any."

"But, think of what people will say."

"Who cares?!" Lorelai yelled. "You live your life based on what other people think of you. Have you ever just wanted to say 'screw them all?' God, they aren't living your life, so don't let them sway your decision. For two seconds, just do what you want and don't give a damn about what they say!"

"How do you do that?" Emily asked her quietly.

Lorelai smiled. "You just have to not care Mom. Don't let them run your life. Just live."

"Well, I suppose I've never looked at things that way."

"Now would be a good time to start. If you don't stop hurting me and degrading me, there's going to be a lot less of me around you. I know you think what you say doesn't bother me, but it does. You have no idea how much it hurts me." She told her mother sadly.

"Well, Lorelai I apologize for saying hurtful things. Sometimes I feel I know what is best for you, and now I think I'm beginning to see that I was wrong. Luke seems like a good man. It appears that he really cares for you."

"And I care for him Mom. I love him."

"Then I suppose I made a mistake. From now on things are going to be different. I don't want to lose you again Lorelai. It took me to long to get you back. I am going to try to stay out of your life unless asked to be a part of it."

"Mom, I want you in my life. I just don't want you to control me. I'm a big girl, you know. I use real underwear and everything, no more pull ups." She said laughing.

"Thank you Lorelai, for even considering letting me be a part of your life. And again, I am truly sorry."

"Let's just forget about the past Mom. Shall we?"

"I think that's a lovely idea."

**Yeah, a little out of character right? But whatever, that's how I want it to be! Now this is not to say that Emily is going to be her best friend from now on…NO WAY JOSE. But things are defiantly looking up, for now. :) **

**  
Well that's chapter 6 for ya. Leave me reviews and let me know what you think so I'll want to write more. Love you girls! (and guys if there are any lol)**


	7. Causing a Scene

**A/N: So I have a complaint to register. Last chapter, I only got…3 REVIEWS?!?!?!? THAT'S CRAZY PEOPLE. COME ON, YOU CAN DO WAYYY BETTER THAN THAT. IVE SEEN YOU DO IT! I GOT SOMETHING LIKE 300 HITS THE FIRST DAY, AND OUT OF THAT...3 REVIEWS! UT UH, NOT COOL. WELL I THINK THIS CHAPTER DESERVES A LOT OF REVIEWS. YOU WOULDN'T WANT ME TO GET DISCOURAGED NOW WOULD YOU? ;) .**

**XOXO**

**WELL, HERE IT IS, (even after the puny reviewing), CHAPTER SEVEN. **

**XOXO**

**QUICK SUMMARY: A few months have passed, Lorelai and Emily are still going at it, and their being on the same page didn't last very long. It's getting closer to the wedding. Only a month and a half left. All the invites are sent out, and if you didn't get one, you're a nobody ;). Lorelai's father is going to walk her down the aisle, all cliché-ish. Lorelai also invited Mia to the wedding and she'll be in this chapter. Rory is with Logan **_**for now**_**. I don't like him, personally I think he's an ass, sorry if that turns people away, but whatever. How about you guys take a poll for me? **

**SO POLL: Which guy should Rory be with? **

**LOGAN **

**COLIN**

**FINN**

**MARTY**

**DEAN**

**PICK ONE. AND LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW; HOW ABOUT THE WINNER GETS IN THE STORY! **

**XOXO**

**(I'D PUT JESS ON THERE, BUT THEY'D BE COUSINS. CAN YOU SAY EW?)**

**OKAY. NOW ONTO THE STORY !! **

**XOXO**

"Lorelai, I am not wearing a neon blue tuxedo to our wedding." He told her as he walked into the living room where she was sitting on the couch.

"But Luke, look at how hot this guy looks in the picture." She told Luke as she shoved a magazine in his face.

"No matter what you do, or say, I am not going to wear that fruity queer suit."

Lorelai just looked at him, and laughed. "You know, I bettcha I could pretty much make you do anything if I had the right method."

"I don't think so."

"Oh I know so."

"We are not talking about this." Luke said as he flipped through the channels stopping at the game.

"Maybe not now, but we will. What we are not doing is watching the game."

"Why not?"

"Because, its 8 o'clock on a Saturday night and we are sitting her like an old married couple, let's go out, hit the town, dance our butts off, drink margaritas, be spontaneous! There's no reason why we should just sit here."

"Lorelai, its Stars Hollow, half the town is in bed by now. Besides, the game is on." Luke whined.

"Luuuukkkkkkkke. Come on! I wanna do something!" Lorelai whined back.

"Read a book." He told her.

"Gah no"

"Watch a movie."

"You're watching the game."

"Call Rory."

"Yeah! Maybe she loves me enough to hang out with me." She teased.

"You think you're funny don't you." He said muting the TV and standing to meet her eye level.

"I get a good laugh sometimes." She smirked.

"Do you really wanna go out now?" he asked, running his fingers through her curls.

"Yes! I'm bored. I hate being bored. That's usually when I get in trouble."

Luke let out a big sigh. "Fine. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know we could go to a movie?"

"Don't we have wedding stuff to do?"

"No, we have the church, Sookie's catering, the reception hall, invites are out, dresses are bought, and the only thing really is to get gifts for the wedding party. Oh! We can go do that!"

"Aw, does that mean the mall? I hate the mall, especially on a Saturday night, there's going to be mall rats that sit on the benches with their iPods on and stare with dirty looks at everyone who passes them and the moms with their little kids screaming in the strollers. Do we have to go to the mall?"

"Jeez, we could have been there by now." She told him as she got her things together.

"Fine, but its going to be a quick trip, I mean it, right in, right out, no loitering."

"Yes sir!" she said mockingly as she saluted him.

"You are not funny."

**xoxo**

"So I was thinking.." Lorelai said

"Never a good thing." Luke threw in.

"Ha, funny. I was thinking for the bridesmaids a necklace. Did you have any idea for the groomsmen?"

"No."

"Well, aren't you a big help!"

"This isn't my forte. It's yours."

"Well what do you think they would like?" she asked pausing. "OH! I know. How about matching flannel shirts? Huh?"

Luke just looked at her for a second.

"No?" she asked

"Uh, no."

"Come on, help me here!"

"How about baseball tickets?"

"That's good. You wanna do that?"

"Sure. Are we done now?"

"As soon as we order the jewelry, well be done grandpa." She teased as she walked faster to get in front of him.

"Oh you think I can't keep up huh?" he asked before he ran up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist lifting her up. "How's that for keeping up?"

"LUCAS DANES PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" she screamed in between her laughter.

"LORELAI VICTORIA GILMORE, DON'T CALL ME LUCAS." He yelled back, flinging her over his shoulder, as both of them caused a scene in the mall.

**xoxo**

Rory pulled her phone out of her pocket, held down the '2' button and waited for the ring.

**xoxo**

Lorelai felt and heard her phone ringing in the pocket of her jeans.

"Luke! My phone!" she told him and hit him in the back, as she was still slung over his shoulder.

"I'll get it." He told her and reached into her pocket. "It's Rory." He said looking at the caller id.

"Gimmie!" she said as he passed it back to her.

"Rory help me!"

"Mom? What's wrong?!"

"Luke has me over his shoulder, in the middle of the mall, and he won't let me down!"

"You guys are at the mall?"

"Hey, don't change the subject."

"What mall?"

"Hartford."

"Hey, me too! Where are you guys?'

"Uh" she said looking around. "Bye _Claire's_"

"Stay right there." Rory told her mother.

"Luke stop! Rory's here."

"She is? Where?"

"Right here!" Rory said coming up behind them. "Luke, what are you doing?" she asked

"Your mom said I couldn't keep up with her, so I'm proving I can. I've been carrying her for at least twenty minutes."

"Jeez, put her fat ass down." Rory joked.

"Yeah, come to think of it, she is killing my shoulder." Luke played along as he gently pulled Lorelai to the floor.

"You guys are mean!" Lorelai told them adjusting her top.

"Eh, we love you.' Rory said kissing her mom on the cheek.

"So you say."

"Nah, we do." Luke said rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"So, Rory, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"You mean five minutes from my dorm? Hmm, I don't know."

"You are mean."

"I learned from the best."

"Ouch." Lorelai said as she grabbed Luke's hand. "Well kid, are you coming home? Or going back to Yale?"

"What do you guys have planned for this weekend?"

"Nothing really." Luke told Rory.

"Uh sure, I guess I'll come home."

"Well jeez I don't want it to be a burden." Lorelai teased.

"Eh, I guess I could squeeze my parents in."

"Nice to know you still have time for us old folk." Lorelai said as the started walking towards the store.

**xoxo**

**THERE IS IT. CHAPTER 7. KIND OF A FILLER CHAPTER, AND YES I KNOW ITS SHORT. NEXT ONE WILL ACTUALLY HAVE INFORMATION. HAHA. WELL REVIEWS ARE LOVELY AND ALWAYS APPRECITATED. ANSWER MY POLL TOO :) **


	8. We Don't Follow the Rules

**A/N: CHAPTER 8, THE NIGHT BEFORE THE WEDDING, AND THE WEDDING!!! OH, BTW, MARTY WON. SO I'LL GET HIM IN HER SOONER OR LATER. **

**Disclaimer: I own everything, **_**except Gilmore Girls**_

**xoxo**

"Are you nervous mom?" Rory asked as she sat on her mother's bed as Lorelai stared blankly into the mirror in her bathroom.

"A little," she admitted, "but this is what I want."

"Good." Rory told her as she flipped the page in the bridal magazine she was looking at. "You're ready for this."

"I sure hope so." Lorelai said turning around to face Rory.

"You are. Luke's the one; he's different from the rest, right?"

"In a million different ways," Lorelai answered. "a million different good ways."

"Well, you've made it this far. That's a first." Rory watched her mothers face fall as she said these words.

"What if I mess up Rory? What if I bolt in the middle of the night, or leave him at the church like in some lame movie? What if I don't make it happen?"

"You won't mess it up, and even if you do, you and Luke will fix it together. You won't bolt in the middle of the night because I'll lock all the doors and windows and sit on you if I have to. You're not going to leave him at the altar because everyone will be there to drag you down the aisle. You will make this happen. You want this more than anything."

Lorelai smiled after her daughter's speech. "Rory, where would I be without you?"

"Probably backpacking through Europe." her daughter replied.

"I wish I could see Luke again." Lorelai sighed

"Why can't you?" Rory asked her.

"Brides and grooms are not supposed to see each other the night before their wedding."

"Mom, when have you ever followed the rules?"

"Good point, but what if I jinx it?" Lorelai asked sitting on the bed.

"You won't. Mom, you are getting married tomorrow, no matter what."

"So you think I should call Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"I think you should do what you want"

"I want to see him." Lorelai whispered.

"Then call him." Rory said handing her the phone.

**xoxo**

Luke Danes wouldn't admit it to anyone, ever, but he was extremely nervous for tomorrow. He was never one to dwell on the past, but tonight it was the only thing playing in his mind. Lorelai Gilmore didn't have the best track record when it came to these kinds of things. Now granted, no one should be judged based on there past, but Luke couldn't think about anything else. This was the woman that he had loved since day one. He never thought he would be the one to be in love so deeply. He was never one to express him emotions of fears or thoughts, but with Lorelai, everything just felt natural, like he didn't need to put on a show for her. Sometimes, she could even read him without him ever saying or showing anything. That's how he knew they were perfect for each other. In his head he was playing a game of ping pong, going back and forth between all the reasons they should and shouldn't be together. His number one reason against this whole thing: She was too good for him. He hated to admit it, but women like Lorelai Gilmore were not supposed to end up with men like Luke Danes. He couldn't get over that fact. He wanted to, but it just kept replying in his head. Luke was so deep in thought he didn't even hear the phone ring, all he heard was her voice echoing throughout the room.

"_..and I know we're not supposed to do this, but when have I ever followed the rules? The answer to that is never by the way._"

Luke smiled as he listened to her ramble on.

"_and I was thinking, and I really want to see you. So if you get this, maybe you could come over for a little while? I mean it doesn't have to be all night, but just enough so we can talk, and I can get one more kiss. That's all. If you totally object to the idea, I understand and I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." _

Luke didn't even need to think twice. He pulled on his shoes and locked the door behind him as he left his apartment.

He wasn't quite sure how he had gotten to Lorelai's, but before he knew it, he was knocking on her front door.

She opened the door and smiled as soon as she saw him standing there. "You got my message" she said.

"Yeah." he told her, pulling her closer to him and kissing her hard on the lips.

"I'm glad you came over." Lorelai said pulling him inside.

"Me too." he said smiling. "Where's Rory?"

"She went to Lanes. She'll be back later."

"Okay. So, how are you holding up?" He asked her rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"I'm good." she told him, looking at the floor.

He lifted her chin up, and looked her straight in the eye. "How are you holding up" he asked again.

"I'm nervous." she said looking down again.

"Me too." He said and she looked up at him again.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, how could you not be?"

She let out a sigh, and leaned her head against his shoulder. "You have no idea how much better that makes me feel Luke."

"Good. Come on, let's talk." he said leading her over to the couch.

"Luke, what if I mess up, what if I leave and hurt you. I'd never be able to live with myself." she told him, spilling her guts.

"Lorelai, do you want to leave and not get married?" he asked her, holding her hand.

"Absolutely not." she told him, shaking her head.

"Then take a deep breath, and relax. You can do this, we can do this. We're getting married tomorrow."

"How are you so calm?" she asked him, amazed.

"Trust me, I'm just as nervous. But I know we can do this. We can do anything together."

"You know I'd be lost without you right?" she told him leaning back to rest against him on the couch.

"Back atcha."

Luke left around 12:30 that night, both of them feeling more secure than ever.

**xoxo**

Lorelai had a mental alarm set in her head. She woke up at 5:30, before her alarm got the chance to ring. After her talk with Luke last night, she was feeling better than ever about this wedding. Now she couldn't wait for it to happen. She got herself up, took a shower, had some breakfast and headed off to get her hair done with Rory, Lane and Sookie.

**xoxo**

_**Hours later...at the church**_

The entire bridal party was running around like chickens with their heads cut off trying to make sure everything was perfect. Lorelai was sitting at the vanity in the back room doing her make up. Rory sat to the left of her, while Emily was standing directly behind her.

"Lorelai, I must say, you look beautiful."

Lorelai smiled, "Thank you mom."

"I have one last thing to give you." Emily said pulling out a small bag, then a box. "I think you should wear this tiara."

Lorelai gasped. "Mom, it's perfect, it's beautiful, its- thank you."

"This was mine; I wore it when I married your father. I want you to have it."

"I don't know what to say." she told her mother.

"Say you'll wear it."

"Mom, of course I'll wear it."

Emily helped Lorelai get the tiara on, and put the final touches on her make up. Lorelai was ready just on time. The wedding party lined up in the back room of the church with Lorelai and Richard last.

"Thanks for doing this dad." Lorelai said looking at him.

"It's not everyday ones only daughter gets married, now is it?"

"No, especially not this daughter." She joked.

The music started to play and the procession began. First was Lane with Zach, Sookie with Jackson, and Rory with Jess. When Lorelai stepped out onto the church's 'red carpet', the room rose to their feet. Lorelai locked eyes with Luke immediately. He looked so good in a tux. He had that goofy grin on that only she received. She got butterflies in her stomach just looking at him.

**xoxo**

Luke stood there, a silly grin plastered to his face. He knew he looked incredibly stupid, but he didn't care. Lorelai literally took his breath away. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Of course, she was gorgeous to him even in sweats and a t-shirt, but today, he just couldn't believe his eyes. His heart raced every time she gave him that smile. He felt his hands start to sweat. _You can do this Danes._ He told himself. He stepped forward as Lorelai and Richard got to the end of the aisle.

"Who gives this woman away?"

"Her mother and I do." Richard replied.

Lorelai's father kissed her on the cheek and handed her over to Luke.

"_We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony …"_

**xoxo**

Lorelai and Luke joined hands and walked down the steps of the church to see their family and friends waiting for them outside. In each of their hands was a lavender balloon. Luke and Lorelai had chosen the lavender color to be released because of the ribbons. When they were separated, you would wear a pink ribbon to show your support for Lorelai, and a blue one for Luke. By having these two colors together, it represented the support for them as a couple. As the passed each person, a balloon was released, filling the sky. Lorelai and Luke reached the limo that was awaiting them. They both looked back and their friends and family, smiled and waved, then drove off, with of course the cans tied to the back of the car.

**xoxo**

_**The reception**_

"I'd like you all to make room for Mr. and Mrs. Luke Danes on the dance floor." The DJ said.

The new couple had decided that since they couldn't agree on one song they would both choose one. Neither of them knew the other's song, so Lorelai and Luke made their way to the dance floor for their first official dances as husband and wife. Their first song started to play as they slowly swayed back and forth to the music.

_Is it obvious to you  
When you walk into a room  
Your face is all I see  
And my heart races so fast  
I never knew a rush to feel like that  
Every time you're touching me_

_I never did believe in anything  
I couldn't hold between my fingers  
But the way you make me feel  
It's just so real the way it lingers_

_I get lost inside your stare  
Lost when you're not there  
When everything I have doesn't mean a thing  
If it's without you  
If it's a dream, don't wake me up  
I'll scream if this isn't love  
If bein' lost means never knowin'  
How it feels without you  
I wanna stay lost forever_

_No, this feeling doesn't end  
It's with me everywhere I am  
Hope it never goes away  
It's like defying gravity  
Losin' all control and bein' free  
And I always wanna stay_

_I never thought that I'd let go  
Long enough to fall for someone deeply  
Who had the power to erase my fears  
And find me so completely_

_I get lost inside your stare  
Lost when you're not there  
When everything I have doesn't mean a thing  
If it's without you  
If it's a dream, don't wake me up  
I'll scream if this isn't love  
If bein' lost means never knowin'  
How it feels without you  
I wanna stay lost forever_

_Don't tell me where we're goin'  
I don't wanna know  
I like the mystery  
I can't believe we've come this far  
So far away from where we started off  
You found me when I wasn't lookin'  
You found me_

_And now I'm lost inside your stare  
Lost when you're not there  
And everything I have doesn't mean a thing  
If it's without you  
If it's a dream  
Don't wake me up  
I'll scream if this isn't love  
If bein' lost means never knowin'  
How it feels without you  
Yeah, if bein' lost means never knowin'  
How it feels without you  
Oh, if bein' lost means that I'm never  
Gonna be without you  
I wanna stay lost forever  
I wanna stay lost forever with you_

Luke smiled as the song ended and kiss Lorelai hard on the mouth. The crowd went wild.

"I like it." He told her.

"Yeah, me too. What's yours?" she asked him.

"You'll see" he told her as he pulled her closer to him.

The DJ put the next song on and Lorelai knew instantly what it was and smiled.

"You're good." she told him.

"I know." he said and she just laughed and continued to dance to the music.

_Baby when I look at you with your_

_hair fallin' down and your baby blues  
Standing there across the room_

_I get so lost in the way you move  
It makes me reminisce back to years ago on a night like this  
Teary eyed as you took my hand _

_and I told you that I'd be your man  
So many have come so many things have gone  
one thing that's stayed the same is our love is still growing strong  
_

When the song ended the crowd once again went wild. Luke escorted Lorelai off the dance floor while the rest of their family and friends rushed on to dance and continue the party.

**WELL THERE YOU GO :) ! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**SONGS USED: LOST, BY FAITH HILL. ****LIVIN' OUR LOVE SONG, JASON MICHAEL CARROLL**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW:) **


	9. Sex, Sex and Rory

**A/N: CHAPTER 9. A LITTLE MORE OR RORY BUT MOSTLY LUKE AND LORELAI. SORRY ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER, THE SECOND SONG FOR WHATEVER REASON GOT CUT OFF? I DON'T KNOW. BUT ANYWAYS… HERE YOU GO.**

**DISCLAMIER: WELL, COMMON SENSE PEOPLE. **

**xoxo**

Although Luke and Lorelai had been home from their honeymoon for more than a month, honeymoon activities didn't stop. It didn't matter if it was twelve in the morning, or six in the evening, on the kitchen floor or in the storage room of the diner. Anywhere was fine with them. It must have been getting married that set off their new obsession. Well, whatever it was, it didn't seem to be dying down anytime soon.

Lorelai walked into the diner around two-thirty. The place seemed to be empty judging by the bored expression on Luke's face and the way Lane was playing cards with herself.

"So," she said. "The place is dead?"

"Nah, everyone's just in the bathroom."

"Oh. Guess the bathrooms out of the question then." Lorelai joked.

Luke looked at her. "Hey, I think I left something upstairs, it's kind of heavy. Maybe you can give me a hand?"

"Dirty!" Lorelai squealed, causing Lane to look over and smile and Luke to roll his eyes.

"Maybe I should get someone else to give me a hand" Luke said.

"Eh, that's okay. What are wives for anyways?" she asked.

"Beats the hell out of me." he said slapping her butt as she walked up the stairs.

"Oh, well I can just turn around and leave." she told him, turning around so their faces were centimeters apart.

"I think I'll keep you around." he said kissing her.

She laughed through the kiss. "Good answer." she said as she wrapped her legs around his midsection.

**xoxo**

"Luke." Lorelai said breathlessly. "Luke" she said again.

"Mmm." He mumbled, still kissing her.

"Luke, what time is it?" she asked, trying to regulate her breathing.

"Hmm, never heard those words during sex." he said reaching to turn the clock around.

"Sorry, I have a staff meeting at five."

"It's 4:30. We've got plenty of time." he said, reacquainting his lips and her neck.

"Babe, I really need to go. We can finish later I promise." she said trying to stand up.

He sighed. "Okay, I'll see you at home."

"Kay." she said after getting dressed. "Love you." she told him flashing a smile.

"Back atcha." he said smiling back.

**xoxo**

"And that is why no one should touch Michel's cheese." Lorelai said adding a loud sigh at the end.

This meeting had been going on for just about ever, and all she wanted to do was go home and be with Luke. It had only been four hours since she'd seen him, but she still missed him like crazy. Ever since they had gotten married, she had this need to be with him, to be close to him. Sometimes she'd find herself wishing she could just smell him. It worried her sometimes, because she had never needed to depend on someone and she'd never been this attached to anyone in her life. Being married obviously gave her some sense of security, but this marriage thing was defiantly new for her. In the back of her mind it still felt like a relationship that could break at any point. And in some way, it still was. Technically, Luke could walk out at any moment, and in turn, so could she. Lorelai did not want to leave, and she was pretty sure that Luke was staying put, but it was something she always thought about, and this feeling, this needing someone so badly, it scared her to death, and at the same time it gave her this weird comfort feeling.

"Lorelai." Sookie said wavy her hand in front of her friend's face. "Lorelai!"

"Woah, sorry Sookie, I must have zoned out."

"You've been doing that a lot lately honey. Is everything okay with Luke?"

"Oh Sookie, everything is more than okay. I don't know what's bothering me."

"Maybe you should go home, I'll clean up here." Sookie told her.

"You sure?" Lorelai questioned.

"Yeah, go." she said.

"Thanks." Lorelai said rushing out of the dinning room.

**xoxo**

"Luke?" Lorelai yelled when she swung the door open.

"Hey," he said coming around to the doorway. "Are you okay?" he asked her seeing the look on her face.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah, uh sure. Come on." he said leading her into the living room. "So what's up?" he asked once they were sitting on the couch.

"When do you want to start trying for a baby?" she blurted out.

"Uh, isn't that what we've been doing?" he asked, adding a laugh first.

"What?"

"Isn't that what all of uh that was?" he asked her.

"Oh, well, yeah I mean, I guess. I just never put two and two together. I thought we were just having sex to well, have sex."

"Oh." Luke said sounding amused. "Well, there's no reason it can't be for both reasons right?"

"Right." Lorelai said.

"Good." Luke told her before kissing her.

"I'm starving." she said in the middle of the kiss.

He sighed. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Uhm, how about we go out?"

"That'll just take longer, and then you have to listen to those little kids screaming-" Luke started, but Lorelai cut him off.

"Okay, we can stay in. You wanna order a pizza?" she asked him.

"Yeah, if you want to."

"Kay, I'll get the phone." she said standing up.

"You alright?" Luke asked, following her.

"No silly, if I was all right I'd fall over. I'm half left." She said turning around to show him a smile.

"Lorelai." he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Luke, I'm okay. I've just been stressed lately and not feeling to well, but I'm fine." she said looking him in the eye.

He stared at her for a few more seconds. "Okay." he told her, kissing her. The kiss soon got heated and Luke had Lorelai pinned against the counter while his hand made its way up her shirt.

"Pizza." Lorelai whispered.

"What?" he asked pulling away from her.

"I want pizza." she said smiling.

"You are unbelievable." Luke told her as he laughed.

**xoxo**

More than several weeks had passed, and Luke and Lorelai had still not conceived. She seemed to have all of the symptoms of a pregnant woman, nausea, fatigue, irritability, but yet every test they took only disappointed them. Lorelai wouldn't admit it, but it worried her, a lot. Even though she had only gotten pregnant once, she had the mindset of _I've always been able to get pregnant before. _Probably not the best attitude to have, right Lorelai? She and Luke hadn't even discussed it since that night when it became official that they were trying for a baby. Lorelai had all this anger and worry filled up inside her, it was just inevitable that it would come out sooner or later. Well, it seemed to be sooner rather than later.

"Luke, what the hell is wrong with us?" Lorelai said angrily after throwing yet another test in the trashcan by the toilet.

"Lorelai, calm down. It will happen sooner or later." Luke said trying to comfort her.

"No, I don't want to calm down. I want to worry about this; I need to know what's wrong."

"Look, I'm sure it's nothing, its just taking us a little longer than you would like. Just be patient." Luke told her.

"I don't want to be patient Luke. I want to have a baby. We're not getting any younger. If not now, when?"

"Lorelai" he said pulling her to his lap on the bed. "I know you want a baby. I do too. There's nothing we can do to speed up the process, we just have wait and let nature take its course. Sooner or later you and I will have a baby okay?"

"But Luke, why isn't it happening. What's going on? It's not like I had a problem doing it 21 years ago."

"I don't have an answer for that, but it will happen. We just have to wait." he told her.

"I'll try. I'm not promising that it's going to be crying, screaming and tear free."

"Well, you wouldn't be Lorelai Gilmore if it were."

"I love you." she told him before kissing him.

"Same here." Luke said kissing her back.

**xoxo**

"Come on mom, pick up." Rory said, talking to no one in particular as she juggled the cell phone between her ear and her shoulder while her hands were full of books and bags.

"Hello love of my life." Lorelai said as she answered the call.

"Hi mom."

"What's up kid?"

"Logan and I had another massive fight. Things just aren't working out." she said, her voice shaky.

"Aw, Rory I'm sorry. I didn't know things had gotten that bad between you guys."

"Yeah, it always seems to be over the damn Life and Death Brigade. He doesn't even think of how it will affect me, he just goes off on these frivolous adventures without giving a single second of thought to me."

"Hey, why don't you come home for the weekend? Maybe getting away from the campus will help." Lorelai told her daughter.

"You read my mind. That's actually why I was calling, to make sure you and Luke didn't have any major plans."

"Nah, we're pretty plan-less."

"Okay, we'll I'll probably get there around 9. Is that okay?"

"Fine with me, drive safe hon." Lorelai said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Luke yelled from the couch.

"Rory, she's coming home for the weekend." she said walking over and sitting next to him.

"Good. Is everything okay with her?"

"She and Logan are fighting." Lorelai told Luke as she ran her fingers through his little curls.

"Oh, darn." he said sarcastically.

"Hey, be nice. She's upset about this."

"I will, but maybe it's a good thing?" he asked.

"Maybe. If it's what she wants than it's a good thing. If its not, than it's not."

**A/N: I KNOW, KIND OF SHORT. BUT I JUST NEEDED TO LAY THE GROUND WORK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER…ALL THE ACTION! HAH, OKAY, WELL LAST CHAPTER WAS THE WEDDING..AND I GOT 4 REVIEWS?! UNBELIEVEABLE PEOPLE. COME ON, I MEAN IT TAKES WHAT, A WHOLE MINUTE TO REVIEW. DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO WRITE A CHAPTER? WELL, WAY LONGER THAN A MINUTE. **

**SO**

**PUSH**

**THAT **

**BUTTON**


	10. Babies and Breakups

**A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE THE MOST INFORMATION, SO DON'T MISS ANYTHING.**

**DISCLAIMER: I JUST BOUGHT GILMORE GIRLS, LIKE FIVE SECONDS AGO, DIDN'T YOU HEAR? **

**YEAH, OKAY. **

**xoxo**

"Okay. So, we just have to wait 15 minutes, and then we can check." Luke told Lorelai as they sat on their bed staring at the bathroom.

"Luke, honey, what is this, the 63rd test we've taken? I know the deal babe."

"Sorry." he said anxiously.

"It's okay." she said laughing.

During those fifteen minutes, Luke could think of nothing else but Lorelai. He wanted nothing more for her to have everything she wanted, and having a baby was at the top of her list right now. He also couldn't help but feel like this was his fault. She could get pregnant with Christopher, but not with him. He almost hated himself at times for not being able to impregnate her. Christopher being able to was just another way he could one-up Luke.

"Luke." Lorelai said a little louder for the third time.

"What? Sorry, I must've zoned out."

"You wanna look?" she asked him, motioning her head towards the sink in the bathroom.

"Uh, yeah sure." he said, standing and walking extremely slowly towards the sink.

He stopped right before he reached the sink and turned his head to look back at her. She gave him a sad but encouraging smile. He took two more steps and inhaled sharply. He looked over at the test just sitting on the sink. This little tiny 15 minute test could potentially change their lives forever, or, it could possibly break them. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for disappointment. He looked down at the test. Two pink lines. They did it. They were going to have a baby.

"We did it!" He nearly yelled to his wife.

"We did?!" She asked in shock.

'Two pink lines baby." he said running over to her and pulling her into his arms.

"Oh my god." Lorelai said in disbelief. "Thank you." she said, obviously crying.

"Hey" he said looking her in the eye. "Hey, you're happy right?"

"Of course I'm happy Luke. It's just, I don't know, it's taken so long, and now it's actually happening. But I'm happy, more than happy. This is a good thing." she told him as he wiped her eyes.

"Kay, good. As long as you're happy." he said kissing her forehead

"I gotta call Rory." she told him

"Go ahead." Luke said letting go of her

**xoxo**

Lorelai dialed Rory's number successfully after trying 2 previous times. Her hands were shaking so much that she'd hit the wrong buttons and have to start over again. She sat there not so patiently waiting for her to answer.

"Hey mom." Rory said.

"TWO PINK LINES BABY!" Lorelai yelled.

"Uh, the duck ate the banana?" Rory said confused.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"I thought we were talking in code."

"No, I was trying to tell you that Luke and I are pregnant!"

"AHHH!" Rory screamed. "Congrats Mommy! So how's Luke feeling?"

"Oh, you know, a little nauseous, some back pain. The usual." Lorelai said.

"Well give him my best for me. Tell him that it only gets worse, not better."

"Gee thanks, and I defiantly will. So how are things with Logan?" She asked changing the subject.

"Not to good. I have to call him now so we can 'talk'." Rory said, her voice full of sadness.

"Aw kid I'm sorry. Here I am flaunting my good news, and you're all bummed."

"Hey its cool mom, I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thanks babe. Call me later."

"Will do mom." Rory said hanging up and sighing.

This whole thing with Logan was just wearing her out. All they did was fight, and it wasn't the relationship she wanted to be in anymore. She planned to tell him that on the phone. Getting over him wouldn't be easy, but it was something the bathroom floor, Rocky Road ice cream and tears could defiantly handle.

Rory flipped open her phone open again and dialed Logan's number, completely dreading this conversation.

"Hello." he answered.

"Hi Logan."

"Hey Ace."

"So I guess we should just get this over with?" Rory said

"Uh, are you sure you don't want to do this in person?" Logan asked.

"No Logan the phone is fine. I think we should break up." He told her.

"I knew this was coming."

"Well, look who finally grew some brains." she said angrily.

"Alright Rory. You don't need to be a jerk about this." Logan said defensively.

"Sorry, I'm a little angry right now, and I have every right to be."

"Look, you knew I wasn't any good at this whole boyfriend thing, but you still stayed with me. If I was treating you that bad you should have just left sooner instead of standing here being an ass to me."

"You read my mind Logan. Someone will be by to get my stuff by the end of the week." She said before closing her phone.

**xoxo**

Rory knew that her make-up was now running down her face, but she honestly didn't care. She couldn't understand was she was so upset about this. It's not like she was blindsided by this. She knew it was coming. She had been preparing herself for this for a long time now. She was so consumed in her tears and her thoughts that she didn't hear Marty calling her name. She didn't know he was there until she felt him touch her shoulder which caused her to jump.

"Jeez!" she said turning around "Marty, you scared me."

"I'm sorry. Rory, what's wrong?"

"Uh, Logan and I just broke up." she said, more tears coming down.

"Oh. I'm really sorry." he said trying to sound sincere.

She gave him a little chuckle. "It's okay Marty. You can be happy."

"I just never really liked the guy, that's all. He was never good enough for you."

Rory just stared at Marty for a second. There he was, right in front of her. The guy she'd been looking for. She had missed it all along. Now she just felt completely stupid for not seeing it, even when he gave her the chance. Then, in a moment of passion, Rory leaned up and kissed Marty. It took him a second to respond to what she was doing, but when he finally came to his senses, he broke the kiss.

"Rory, stop. I can't let you do this. You are not thinking straight. This, I'm not what you want."

Rory didn't say anything. She just looked him straight in the eye.

"I'll, uh, see you tomorrow." he said walking away.

**xoxo**

"…and the crib and the changing table. Oh! and the highchair with the elephant on the back." Lorelai rambled to Luke as she looked through the baby catalog.

"Whatever you want." Luke said smiling at her.

"You're such a softy behind closed doors."

"Yeah, yeah. So what does your physic powers tell you that we're having?" Luke asked.

"Hm. It says another girl. Aren't you lucky? Having three girls?"

"The luckiest." he said with a smile, causing Lorelai to smile in return.

**xoxo**

Rory turned on the water in the shower and sat on the cold floor. She had no intention of taking a shower, but she knew it would drown everything out. She just let the tears pour out of her. Tears for Logan and Marty, and her mom and Luke, and her unborn sibling, everything was just combined into her meltdown. She stayed on the floor crying until she had nothing left in her. She got up and left the bathroom and crawled into bed.

**xoxo**

Many weeks later, Rory had still not talked to Marty. She had decided that today would be the day that she would face how stupid she acted that night. She walked up to his dorm room and knocked hesitantly. She stood there for a few minutes before he answered.

"Yeah." he said before he could see who it was. "Oh, Rory hey. Uh, wanna come in?"

"Yeah, thanks." She said walking through the door. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, causing an awkward silence.

"So, how are you?" Marty said breaking it.

"Doing a lot better than the last time I saw you."

"Well, that's good."

"Yeah so Marty, about that night, I really don't regret it. And I gave everything a lot of thought, and if it's still what you want, I'd like to give us a try. I mean, you're going to have to work with me, because guys have always sort of come to me, I mean I've never had to go after one really. So I'll give it my all if you will and..." Rory's rambling was cut off my Marty's lips.

**xoxo**

"You're making me sick." Luke said as he watched Lorelai dip a pickle in a glass of milk.

"Hey! This is making your kid happy." she said dunking another one in the glass.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. What do you have planned for tomorrow?" Luke asked her.

"Uh, I have to go to the Inn for a little while, for maybe an hour? But after that, I'm all yours."

"Kay, well I want you to take it easy, so after the Inn come home and we can watch movies okay?"

"Aw mannnn." she whined. "Can't we go shopping? Please?!"

"No." he said firmly.

"Why not?"

"Because, you need to rest and take it ..."

"…rest and take it easy. Lorelai said at the same time as Luke. "Look, it's not like I'm 39 weeks pregnant. I'm only 10 weeks along. I will have plenty of time to 'take is easy.' Let me use my energy while I still have it okay?"

He looked at her for a minute. "Fine. But not for too long and only one store for tomorrow okay?"

"Fine" she growled. Then, just to annoy him, she slowly dipped a pickle in to the milk and then slowly brought it to her mouth. "Mmm. Good to the last bite!"

"You're sick." He said.

**xoxo**

**OKAY, WELL THERE YOU GO. SO I KNOW IN THE SERIES MARTY WAS WITH LUCY? BUT OBVIOUSLY HE'S NOT, SO YEAH. AND NOW I KNOW I SAID THAT LORELAI THINKS IT'S A GIRL, BUT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IT SHOULD BE. AFTERALL, THIS IS YOUR STORY. ALSO, GIVE ME SOME NAMES YOU GUYS LIKE! **

**REVIEWS PLEASE AND THANK YOU :)**


	11. Names and Fights

**A/N: SO I GOT A LOT OF MIXED REVIEWS ON HOW MANY KIDS THEY SHOULD HAVE AND NAMES AND STUFF LIKE THAT. AND HERES THE THING: I THINK THE MULTIPLES IS SO OVER-USED. EVERYONE DOES IT, SO FOR MY STORY: THEY ARE GOING TO HAVE ONE BABY. THIS TIME. SORRY IF THAT DISAPOINTS ANYONE. **

**DISCLAMIER: I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT ALL SIX SEASON'S OF GILMORE GIRLS AND THE DVD OF UPTOWN GIRLS, BUT NOT CHAROLETTS WEB.**

**xoxo**

"What about Daffodil?" Lorelai asked flipping through the book of baby names.

"What? No." Luke said flipping through the second one they had gotten to help minimize the fighting caused over only having the one book.

"Daisy?" She asked.

"What's with all the flower names?"

"They are very 'in' right now." Lorelai said in a 'duh' tone. "OH! Dakota, like Dakota Fanning? You know _Charlottes Web_, _Uptown Girls_?"

"Is that the one with the pig?" Luke asked.

"Come to think of it, both of those movies have pigs in them. Hm, maybe we should send that girl some perfume."

"Okay, we really need a name." Luke said.

Lorelai was now 20 weeks along. They were half way there, half way done with the cravings and the morning sickness. Even though the sickness should have been over weeks ago, Lorelai was still holding on to it for some reason. They had learned that they were having a little girl. Lorelai bragged every chance she got, because she was right, of course. They wanted to have her name before they even came close to going into labor, but they couldn't agree on anything.

"Alright Luke, you're not giving me any names here, yet, you are shooting down all of my suggestions. Either you give me some, or I'm picking myself and you'll get no say in this."

"I like Amelia. But we could call her Mia for short." he blurted out.

"Aw, like Mia, from the Inn!" Lorelai said excitedly.

"Yeah, but I don't think Emily would like that very much."

"Yeah well, Emily isn't the one having the baby." Lorelai snapped.

"Okay, sorry." Luke said defensively.

"Gah sorry, Luke. It's not you. It's just I don't want Emily's opinion to influence our decision in any way. I want this to be me you and me. And I love the name Amelia regardless of calling her Mia because calling her Mia is not in any way a slash against her."

"I agree with you, she shouldn't have any part of this decision, I just don't want to cause anymore unnecessary fights between you guys."

"Don't worry, I wont let it."

"Good, now we have the name picked out. What should we do with all this free time?" Luke asked seductively.

"Hmm, I have no idea." Lorelai said leaning in to kiss him.

**xoxo**

"So, how's Marty?"

"He's good, he's been working a lot lately, but he's good." Rory said.

"That's good. Are you bringing him to dinner anytime soon?"

"Ha yeah right, and have him run after he experiences Grandma? Man I think that baby's getting to your head."

"Okay, sorry. Well, you're coming on Friday right?"

"Unfortunately I will be there."

"Yeah, so we'll see you then?"

"Yep, love you mom."

"Love you too kid."

**xoxo**

"Lorelai have you got everything you need for the baby." Emily asked

"Um, we'll Luke is making the crib, and we still have to get the highchair, and we've got to paint the room, and I think that's it." Lorelai said

"Well, you should let your father and I buy you something."

"Like what mom?"

"Whatever it is you need."

"I think we've got everything." Lorelai told her mother.

"Well, if you need anything, let us know, we'd be happy to buy it."

"Thank you Emily." Luke jumped in before Lorelai could object.

"Yeah, thanks Mom."

"So Lorelai" Richard started. "Have you come up with a name?"

Lorelai looked up at Luke nervously. "Uh yeah, we're going to name her Amelia."

"But they're gonna call her Mia for short." Rory interjected and Lorelai kicked her under the table. "OW!"

"Oh." Emily said. "May I ask where you got that name?"

"Uh yeah, Luke found it in the baby book; it was really the only one we could agree on."

"Well, I think it's lovely." Richard said unaware of how hurt his wife was.

"Sure, lovely." Emily said.

Luke looked up at Lorelai with a sympathetic look. Lorelai just looked at him. She knew this was going to happen, and she did feel bad, but once again she was angry at Emily for taking the joy of this away from her.

"Mom look, I know what you're thinking because Luke and I talked about it, but honestly it had nothing to do with her. Amelia was just a name that we could agree on. It was not done to hurt you."

"Okay Lorelai, she is your child." Emily said, staring at her plate.

"No." Lorelai said angrily. "I'm not going to let you make me unhappy about this. See, this is what you do to me. You take everything happy in my life and twist it so it somehow is an attack at you. But not this time. I'm not going to let you take this happiness away just because you don't like the name. Excuse me." she said standing up.

"You couldn't just let her be happy this one time could you?" Rory asked following her mother.

"Don't expect us to come around if you're going to act like this. Richard, feel free to call us." Luke said going after the Gilmore Girls.

**xoxo**

"Mom, I am so sorry. I didn't even think before I opened my big mouth." Rory said clearly beating herself up.

"No, Rory this has absolutely nothing to do with you. This is all Emily's fault." Lorelai said over the phone.

"Yeah, but if I hadn't brought up the Mia thing, it wouldn't have happened."

"She needs to understand that this is my choice, not anyone else's, well, except Luke, but she has no say in this."

"Well, I still feel bad."

"Don't beat yourself up kid. Get some sleep, call me tomorrow."

"Kay, love you."

"Back atcha."

"Is Rory okay?" Luke asked as he stepped out of the shower.

"Yeah, she's beating herself up."

"Well, you told her it wasn't her fault right?"

"No Luke, I told her it was all her fault and I never wanted to talk to her again." she said sarcastically. "Of course I told her."

"Good." he said walking over to the side of the bed where she was sitting.

"Hi." she said when he was centimeters away from her face.

"Hey." he said kissing her, pushing her back so she was lying down.

Lorelai moved her hands down to the towel wrapped around his waist. She tugged at the knot, but couldn't get it undone. She pulled her lips away and focused solely on getting the towel off of him.

"Need some help?" Luke chuckled.

"Nope, I got it." she said throwing the towel on the floor.

"Hmm much better." Luke said into the kiss.

**xoxo**

"Come on Mia, stop." Lorelai whispered.

"You okay?" Luke asked rolling over.

"She won't stop kicking." Lorelai said her eyes clenched shut.

"Here, move over." he said pulling her closer so her back was against his front. He then wrapped his arms around her and started rubbing her stomach. "Come on baby." he said. "Mommy needs so sleep."

Lorelai smiled as she heard him talking to their daughter. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

**xoxo**

"Look, all I'm saying is maybe we should reconsider the name, I mean all the stars are naming their kids crazy things." Lorelai said as she sat next to Rory at the counter in the diner.

"Right and half of them are crazy divorced-prone drug addicts. You really wanna subject our daughter to all that?" Luke said, whipping the counter.

"Luke, you should never argue with a pregnant woman, especially one that you plan on sleeping with"

"My mistake. Why are you still here?" Luke asked.

"Ouch! Remember I'm carrying you kid here."

"Maybe you should just pop it out, then that excuse won't work." He said.

"Dirty! Come on Rory, let's get out of here!"

"What no kiss?" Luke asked.

"Hmp." Lorelai groaned walking out.

"So mom, what's Amelia's middle name going to be?" Rory asked.

"We didn't pick one. Any ideas?"

"Hm, what was Mia's middle name?" Rory joked.

"Rory stop. I don't even think that's even a little funny. You have to know that I didn't pick this name because of Mia."

"I know mom. I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well, don't. Let me be angry about this." Lorelai

"Sorry." Rory said as she hung her head down.

"Eh forget it." Lorelai said looping her arm through Rory's. "So, really, do you have any suggestions?"

"Do you think Luke would go for Lorelai?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, for about half a second."

"True. Oh! What about Paris? You know have a strong headed kid like that."

"Okay, you're fired from being the middle name picker." Lorelai told her.

"No, No! Please, give me another chance, please, ma'am. I promise I'll do better."

"Fine. But one more slip, and you're outta here."

"What about Elizabeth?" Rory blurted out after a few moments of silence.

"Where'd you get that?" her mother asked

"Well, its Luke's sisters name, and it just sounds good with Amelia."

"Amelia Elizabeth. I like it. Of course we have to run it past the father. Whoever the hell that may be." Lorelai joked.

**xoxo**

"Luke, Rory came up with a middle name today."

"No. Not Apple, or Saturn or Suri or whatever. Something normal." Luke said as he walked around the living room picking up all the things they had for the baby, even though she hadn't arrived yet.

"She picked Elizabeth."

He stopped and looked at her for a second. "I can deal with that."

"Yeah?" she asked with a smile

"Yeah. Come here." Luke said walking towards here. "I didn't get my kiss when you left today."

"Your own fault mister." she said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, well, I think I should make it up to." Luke told her as he kissed her hard, pushing her back towards the staircase so she was pinned between him and the stairs.

"Luke." Lorelai barely whispered. He kept kissing her, so she reached over and pinched his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Aw suck it up you baby. I want some ice cream."

He sighed loudly. "Get in the car." Luke told her pointing with his hands towards the door.

Lorelai squealed "I love you!"

"Uh-huh, get in the truck."

"You know, I think we need to go car shopping." she said grabbing her purse. "How are we going to fit the whole family in your little tiny truck?"

"Would you just get in the car?"

**xoxo**

**WELL? DO YOU LIKE THE NAME? IT TOOK ME AWHILE TO DECIDE WHAT IT SHOULD BE. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUGGESTIONS. SO KEEP REVIEWING! **


	12. Gas Stations and Mia

**A/N: SO I GUESS EVERYONE LIKED THE NAME? WELL IF YOU DIDN'T, SORRY. NOW THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT THANKSGIVING. I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE FIGURING OUT IF I HAD THE TIME RIGHT WITH THANKSGIVING AND HOW FAR ALONG LORELAI IS, SO JUST GO WITH ME ON THIS. **

**xoxo**

Lorelai Gilmore was overly excited for Thanksgiving this year. It was one of those days where you just ate and ate, and now that she was eating for two, it was going to that much better. Lorelai was also extremely excited because they had been invited to Mia's house for a few days over Thanksgiving. Mia still knew nothing of Luke and Lorelai being married, or even that Lorelai was expecting. When Mia had called, Lorelai had told her it would be three of them for the stay, but wanted to surprise Mia with Luke. The family's first stop would be the Kim's and next was Sookie's, which of course was followed by the elder Gilmore's. After Lorelai's parents, they were going up to spend a few days with Mia in North Carolina. Luke had told Lorelai to be packed by the night before Thanksgiving, in hopes that maybe she would be done before they were ready to go to Mrs. Kim's. That didn't work.

"Lorelai come on. You were supposed to be done last night." Luke yelled from the bottom of the steps.

"Luke, you gave me a deadline like I'm a child. 'Susie, clean your room by 5:30 or you are not going out!' I am not a child Luke. What are you going to do, punish me?" she asked walking down the steps, hands flying a mile a minute.

"I could think of a few ways to punish you." Luke said pulling her closer to him and kissing her.

"Hm, maybe we should just go back upstairs." Lorelai said in between kisses.

"Nope." Luke said after he stopped kissing her abruptly.

"That was so mean!" Lorelai said picking up a bag to carry to the car.

"Hey, what did I say? I'll do the carrying." he said sternly.

"Okay, sorry. Although I don't see how carrying a suitcase is going to hurt me. What is lifting going to jiggle the baby out?"

"Would you not argue with me and just get in the car." Luke said pointing to the door.

"Where's the fun in that?" she asked giving him a look.

"Go. Call Rory and tell her we'll be there in 20 minutes."

"More like 30, I want some coffee."

"There's decaf in the pot."

"No Luke, I don't think you heard me. I want coffee."

"And I said there's decaf in the pot." Luke told her carrying another bag out the door.

"You better come out soon Amelia. Mommy's going to go insane without her coffee."  
"Too Late!" Luke said coming up behind her, causing her to jump.

"I don't like you anymore." she said walking out of the kitchen towards the car, but not before sticking her tongue out at him.

**xoxo**

"Rory, I know you and your mother want to talk and dilly-dally, but we really need to get going."

"He just said dilly-dally!" Rory said, turning to her mother.

"Say it again!" Lorelai squealed.

"Lorelai." he said looking at his wife. "Lorelai." he said looking at his daughter. "Both of you in the car right now."

"Aw man" Lorelai said pouting, standing still.

"You are making it harder Lorelai."

"Ha, funny, that's the same thing you said last night."

"Aw jeez" Luke said, turning 6 shades of red.

"MOM!" Rory squealed.

"You're right; we should get in the car." Lorelai said walking out of Rory's room, leaving Rory and Luke to look at each other.

**xoxo**

"Mom, can you pass the gravy?" Lorelai asked Emily, which was the longest sentence she had said all night.

"Ah, she speaks!" Emily said sarcastically.

"Rory, can you pass the gravy?" she said looking at her daughter, who of course passed it.

"So, Grandma, when do you and Grandpa get back from your trip?" Rory asked, trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"We get back the 3rd of January."

"That sounds like fun." Rory said.

The rest of the dinner was spent in mostly silence, but at the end of the dinner, Richard asked to see Lorelai in his study.

"Lorelai, I know your mother has had a sour attitude about this whole thing, but I never want that to keep me from seeing you. I have let Emily drive you away enough times, but I will not let that happen again." Richard said.

Lorelai smiled. "I don't want it to keep you from seeing me, but I can't promise that I'm going to come around much more, because I can't deal with these comments, they just upset me, which isn't good for the baby."

"I understand, so I would like you to call me, whenever you feel you can't make it to dinner, and then you and I can set something up so I can see you."

"That sounds good. Thanks dad."

"My pleasure. Now am I correct that you'll be out of town for the next couple of days?"

"Yes, North Carolina. We'll be back on Monday."

"Call my cell phone when you return. We can 'do lunch' or whatever it is kids are saying these days. Your mother and I will still be in town."

"Great, I will." Lorelai said laughing.

"Lorelai." Richard called as she was walking out. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"You too Daddy." she said walking out to the foyer.

"Goodbye Lorelai." Emily said coldly, but Lorelai just looked at her and walked out to the car where Rory and Luke were waiting.

**xoxo**

"Come on Luke, I really gotta pee!" Lorelai said.

"Okay, I'm looking for a place to stop Lorelai. Would you like me to pull over so you can go on the side of the rode?"

"If you must."

"Look, there's a gas station right there."

"Okay, well go!"

"I'm going, I'm going."

"So, you suddenly decided that you going to drive like an 80 year old man who hasn't slept in weeks?"

"Very nice." Luke said.

"Yeah well, my bladders about to burst!"

"We're here, go." Luke said, but Lorelai was already out of the car.

"She's insane." Rory said from the backset.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep." he said.

"Nah, I was just listening to you and mom."

Luke's face turned red. "Uh, for how long."

"Not that long. Don't worry Luke."

"Okay." he said, sighing with relief.

"Hey can I ask you something." Rory said after a moment or silence.

"Shoot."

"Uh, would it totally freak you out if I called you Dad? I mean, mom and I have talked about it and stuff, and you practically are my dad, so it just seems right."

"What about Christopher." Luke asked.

"Well the way I see it, he's my father, you know he gave me life or whatever, but I define a Dad as someone who's always there, and well, that's you."

Luke thought about it for a minute. "I would love it if you called me dad Rory."

Then it was Rory's turn to let out a sigh. "Good."

"Good" Luke returned. "What is taking your mother so long?"

"Hey, she's your wife."

"Yes, for reasons I will never understand." Luke joked and Rory laughed.

A few minutes later they saw Lorelai walking out of the gas station with three bags full of food in her hand. Luke reached over and opened the door for her.

"What the hell did you buy?"

"Food. Your child is hungry." Lorelai said putting her hands on her stomach.

"Now she's my child."

"Yep" Lorelai said leaning over to kiss him.

"So Mommy, did you get anything good?"

"Of course!" Lorelai said passing Rory a bag.

"So, Rory and I had a nice talk while you were gone." Luke said as he merged back onto the highway.

"Oh yeah?" Lorelai asked looking back at Rory for a silent conformation.

"Yep. And Luke said it would be good if I called him Dad." Rory said smiling.

"Good." Lorelai said, sounding very happy. Then she rubbed the back of Luke's neck as he looked over and smiled at her.

**xoxo**

"Wow, she has a beautiful has." Luke said as they pulled into Mia's driveway.

"She really does!" Rory agreed.

"Luke, come help me out." Lorelai said.

"Coming." Luke told her as he walked around to her side or the car. Just as he pulled the car door open Mia walked out.

"OH MY GOD. IS THAT YOU LUCAS?" Mia asked causing Luke to walk over to her and leave his wife stuck in the car.

"Hey Mia! Happy Thanksgiving." Luke said.

"What on earth are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Uh, actually, Lorelai and I got married this summer."

"Get out of here!"

"LUKE!" Lorelai yelled from the car.

"Oh coming." he said walking over to her his pregnant wife out of the car.

"MIA!" Rory squealed, running to her.

"Oh, my baby." Mia said hugging Rory tightly.

"Hi Mia." Lorelai said once she was out of the car.

"Oh my dear. You're expecting! This is so exciting!" Mia said wrapping Lorelai in her arms.

"I know." Lorelai said, sounding a bit chocked up.

"Now, I want to hear everything, including why I was not informed of any of this."

"Well, we have plenty of time." Luke said taking Lorelai's hand as Mia led them into the house.

**xoxo**

"So," Mia started.

"Sew buttons on ice cream and watch the slide off!" Lorelai sang, interrupting her.

"So, tell me everything. Leave nothing out."

"Okay, well Luke and I started dating when we had the test run for the Dragonfly. We were together for just about a year before we got engaged, and we got married in July, and now we're having a baby." Lorelai said.

"When are you due dear?" Mia asked.

"May 5th." Luke said, jumping in.

"And what are you having?"

"A little girl." Lorelai said grabbing Luke's hand.

"Name?" Mia asked.

"Amelia." Rory said.

Mia looked at Lorelai for a minute and smiled. "May I ask what your mother thinks of the name?"

Lorelai let out a little chuckle. "Uh yeah, she and I aren't on the best of terms right now because of it."

"Well, give her a chance Lorelai. Don't shut her out, she needs you."

"She has a very weird way of showing it."

"Give her time."

"I'm getting really tired, would you mind if I went to bed?" Rory said.

"Oh no, of course dear, right down the hall." Mia said pointing to the bedroom down the hall. "Lorelai, Luke, you're right across from her."

"Thanks Mia. Night Mom" Rory said kissing her mother. "Night Dad." she said also kissing Luke.

"Night kid." Lorelai replied.

"Night Rory." Luke said as they watched her until the door closed.

"So, Dad?" Mia questioned, looking at Luke.

Luke just smiled at Mia, then looked at his wife, winking at her.

**xoxo**

**OKAY SO IT OCCURRED TO ME ****AFTER I WROTE THIS**** THAT THERE IS NO WAY MIA WOULD NOT KNOW ABOUT ALL THIS STUFF, BUT WHATEVER IT'S MY STORY. **

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	13. Dreams and Reality

**A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. FOR WHATEVER REASON THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY HARD TO WRITE, AND I'VE HAD MY TWO SISTERS WHILE MY PARENTS WERE AWAY, SO CUT ME SOME SLACK PLEASE :)**

**xoxo**

Lorelai Gilmore was never one to wake up early, but lately, she had been getting up before Luke. She actually found some advantages of getting up early. She would put on a light jacket and go sit out on the front swing. She always told Luke that that was when she and Mia had the best conversations. Luke just told her that she was completely nuts. Lorelai couldn't wait to meet this little girl. She was due in seventeen days. She had everything she needed, and she must have rearranged the nursery about sixty times. Today, she and Rory were going to go buy Mia a few more outfits. They had tried to convince Luke to go, but they struck out on that one. Luke had even insisted that with Lorelai being so far along, she should just stay home, but of course Lorelai said no to that as well. Lorelai knew that Rory wouldn't be up for hours, but she enjoyed this peaceful time for herself. She knew in a few minutes Luke would come sit next to her, wrapping his hands around her just like he did every morning. As if on cue, Lorelai heard the door open.

"Good Morning." she whispered to him.

"Hey." he said as he walked over to sit next to her on the swing.

"How'd you sleep?" Lorelai asked him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Pretty good, how bout you?"

"Not bad." she said as she rested her head on his chest.

"What are your plans for today?" he asked her, running his fingers through her hair.

"Shopping with Rory." Lorelai told him, waiting for his objection.

"Lorelai-" he started.

"Luke, save it. I've never listened to you before, I'm not gonna start now."

"Gee thanks." he said defensively.

"I didn't mean it like that." Lorelai said apologetically.

"I know." he said quietly. "I need to go take a shower."

"No, don't leave." she whined.

"Come on, you do this every morning. I'll be back tonight." Luke said trying to stand up.

"Fine." she pouted.

"Don't be out too long today. Please? For me." he said before kissing her forehead.

"Very nice guilt trip! Who'd you learn those from?" she asked

He shrugged. "Some girl." he said before heading towards the door.

"You're funny, you know that?" she said sarcastically.

"So I've been told." Luke said as he walked towards the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah." She yelled up the stairs.

**xoxo**

"Rory, seriously turtle's have walked miles, snails have moved across the country, old ladies are running laps!"

"What's your point Gilmore?" Rory yelled for her room.

"You're taking forever!" Lorelai whined.

"You're such a little kid. Be patient, and I'll buy you an ice cream cone." Rory teased.

"With sprinkles? And fudge! And peanuts!"

"Yes Willy Wonka." Rory said.

"Yay! So where are we going first?" Lorelai asked as she pushed Rory out the door.

"I don't care, this is your day." Rory said getting into the drivers seat.

"How about we go get some coffee." Lorelai said raising her eyebrows.

"Mom" Rory started "You have a wonderful daughter, right?"

"You could say that." Lorelai teased

"Well, would you like to keep her alive? Cause if I give you coffee, Luke will surely kill me."

Lorelai put her hand on her face as if she was thinking. "I suppose you're right. Whatever, on to Baby's R Us!"

"Okay, but I'm driving. And it's not going to be a long day, you don't need that stress."

"Oh my God! Is Luke slipping you twenty's behind my back?" Lorelai asked dramatically.

"Fifty's actually." Rory joked.

"I hate you." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, yeah." Rory said pulling out of the driveway.

**xoxo**

"_Yeah but, I still don't see the need for seven identical outfits." Rory said trying to juggle her hand full of bags and the key for the front door. _

"_Okay, see you were a baby once, you should know. They spit up, they poop, and they pee, the spit up. It makes sense. One outfit gets dirty; you just put her in another one." Lorelai told her daughter in a 'duh' tone._

"_But won't people think that you didn't change her, since she's just wearing the same outfit." Rory said setting her bags down in the foyer. _

"_Hmm, I never actually though about that."_

"_AHA! See, I was right." Rory said._

"_Oh, whatever." Lorelai said, being a sore loser. "Go beat people with the same IQ as you, then you can gloat about winning." _

"_Sorry you sour puss." Rory said defensively. _

"_Can you call Luke and ask him when he's coming home. And tell him to bring food." Lorelai said as she walked up the stairs. _

"_Yeah, sure." Rory yelled back. "Are you okay?" she asked her mom concerned. _

"_Not really." Lorelai answered shortly as she closed the bathroom door._

_Rory went to the kitchen and dialed Luke's number as quickly as she could._

"_Luke's" he answered._

"_Luke." Rory said frantically._

"_Rory? What's wrong? Where's Mom?" _

"_I don't know what's wrong but I asked her if she was okay and she said not really and rushed into the bathroom. I think you should come home." Rory said, panting. _

"_Alright, I'm walking out the door now." Luke said, already hanging up. _

_Rory walked up the stairs to her mother's bathroom and knocked on the door. "Mom, are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine Rory." Lorelai said in between sobs._

"_Luke said he's gonna be here soon." Rory said, almost in tears, as she tried to open the door her mother had locked. "Mom, unlock the door."_

"_Rory, something's wrong." Lorelai said, her voice muffled. _

"_Mom, open the door." Rory yelled as she violently shook the handle. _

"_Rory!" She heard Luke yell._

"_Up here." She yelled back. "Mom, Luke's here." _

"_Lorelai, come on, open the door." Luke said, out of breath. They heard Lorelai turn the lock and Luke busted through the door. "Lorelai, what's going on?" he asked going to sit next to her on the floor. _

"_I don't know. I just have this feeling that something's wrong." she said through her sobs._

"_Something wrong with what? The baby?" _

"_The baby." she whispered. _

"_Well than let's go to the hospital." Luke said grabbing her elbow to help her up. _

"_No." she said firmly._

"_Mom, why not?" Rory asked._

"_I don't want too."_

"_That's not good enough." Luke said. "Let's go." he said pulling her up._

"_Stop, just leave me alone." Lorelai yelled, pulling away. _

"_If you think something is wrong we need to go to the hospital" Luke said._

"Mom!" Rory said reaching for her mom's hand. "Mom, come on wake up."

"What? Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"Uh, yeah?" Rory questioned. "We're home."

"What? So it was a dream?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"Um, I guess?" Rory said, also confused.

"Good. That's good." Lorelai said to no one in particular as she ran her hands up and down her stomach.

"You okay?" Rory asked, reaching over to touch her mothers shoulder.

"I think so."

"Okay, well let's get this stuff inside." Rory told her mother, opening the door.

"Yeah, okay." Lorelai said still thinking about her dream.

**xoxo**

"Lorelai, you okay? You were really quite during dinner." Luke asked as they settled in for bed.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine." Lorelai lied.

"Liar." Luke said.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry." he said. "But, I know you're lying."

"So what."

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, taking her in his arms.

"I had this dream today." she started.

"Yeah I know, Rory told me you were a little out of it after you woke up." he cut in.

"Well, I don't know, it really scared me." Lorelai told her husband.

"What was it about?" Luke asked as he kissed ran his fingers through her hair.

"That something was wrong with the baby." she said, staring at the floor.

"Well, I'm sure everything's fine."

"I hope so, it just freaked me out."

"Well, everything's fine. Why don't you try and get some sleep." Luke said, pulling back the covers.

**xoxo**

"Luke, wake up." Lorelai said, shaking her husband.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up.

"I think its time." she told him, standing over him.

**xoxo**

**I KNOW I KNOW, SHORT, SHORT, SHORT! BUT I PROMISE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE QUICKER. BUT ONLY IF YOU REVIEW ;**


End file.
